Donkey Madness
by Athena
Summary: (Digimon 02) When the Digimon Emperor disturbs a place he should not have entered, he must take charge over the Digidestined and save them in a twisted game of Donkey Madness with Wormmon as his only weapon.
1. Forgotten Pentagon

Notes: No disclaimer for now; I don't think I need to declare over and over that Digimon and its characters don't belong to me. :P 

This fanfic is based on the mentioning of the Donkey Madness computer game on the American dub of Digimon over and over… I thought it was an interesting idea … and it had to be good in some way if it got Ken's attention somehow. This fanfic takes place after the episode called "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" in the American dub, meaning the three new Digidestined have two Digimentals/Digieggs each and Ken has been a permanent resident in the Digital World for two months. There are spoilers to the series in this fanfic, but I'm sure it won't matter; at the rate I write, the episodes will probably have been shown on Fox before I get that far… o.o;

I want to make a few things clear before I start the story: I tend to mix the American and Japanese versions in my writings; some small things have slipped into my one-part fics in the past. I just want to explain a few things before I get reviews from people that are getting confused…

**-o-** I refer to the main characters as the **Digidestined,** as opposed to the **Chosen Children.**

**-o-** I use the American dub names (Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., etc.) instead of the Japanese names (Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, etc.) … except in Ken's case. His name is Ken. Not Kenneth. x.x

**-o-** Instead of paying attention the American dubbing on the matter of ages, I've been using the Japanese ages. For those that don't know the difference, the American dubbing has the 02 season taking place _four_ years after the first season; the Japanese version has it only _three_ years after the first season. According to the Japanese version, Davis, T.K., Kari, and Ken are all 11, Cody is 9, and Yolei is 12.

**-o-** I use the digivolution call "Digi-Armor, energize" as opposed to the Japanese equivalent. In addition, I refer to the new digivolving items as **Digimentals** instead of the American **Digieggs.** However, I use the American names of the Digimentals/Crests (Sincerity as opposed to Purity).

**-o-** I call Ken Ichijouji the **Digimon Emperor** instead of the **Digimon Kaiser.** While on the matter of Ken, I have Wormmon refer to him as "Ken-chan." -chan is a Japanese endearment used among close friends.

That about covers it. Now, enjoy the prologue!  
Started: November 7, 2000  
Finished: November 8, 2000  
Revised: February 28, 2005

* * *

Prologue:  
Forgotten Pentagon 

He worked into the night, his eyes on those bright monitors as he viewed different areas of the Digital World. His hands were constantly moving, tapping on keyboards and pushing buttons that would help him control the Digimon in his empire. The dark wrapped around him silently, guarding him with a strange loyalty lost to those that did not understand the darkness. In his silence, the boy understood the darkness.

In his own mind, he was the darkness.

A small sigh passed his lips as he leaned back into his chair, switching the screen to show a map of the Digital World before relaxing his hands on the armrests. He gazed at the grid map, taking in the fact that the majority of the squares were black instead of their normal white. Two months of concentrating all of his energy on the Digital World had earned him almost eighty-eight percent of the whole area, shown black on the map. It was a percentile that angered him.

It was twelve percent short of his goal.

Those blasted children that had the nerve to call themselves Digidestined always managed to deflate his projects, setting his plans back more and more with each of their wins. He often wondered why such "imperfect" people were able to defeat him, but he waved it off as beginner's luck. The call was a bit premature, however; their wins began to add up and make a difference. In addition, they had added more weapons to their artillery - the three new Digimentals of Friendship, Sincerity, and Reliability.

The "beginners," with only four months of experience, were reasonable opponents.

Lately, however, he had been ignoring the Digidestined's liberation movements; his mind was on a master plan that would surely rid him of those meddling kids once and for all. A light smirk creased his face as he thought about the idea. Soon he would be able to overpower those five children and their Digimon that kept him from ruling the whole entire Digita-

"Master?"

Speak of Digimon and one is rewarded with Digimon.

He averted his gaze from his computer monitors, glaring at the small, caterpillar-like Digimon that nervously sat to the side of his chair. "What do you want?" he snapped, frowning dangerously.

Wormmon suppressed a whimper, lowering his gaze as he spoke. "Aren't you going to sleep soon?" he queried. "It's very late and you're usually up so early…"

The blue-haired boy grudgingly admitted to himself that the useless Digimon was correct for once. He raised a hand to turn off his computers for the night when he noticed a small white area to the far right of the screen, just off the coast of the continent of Server.

"Well, what have we here…?" he muttered, magnifying the view to get in closer. Mist was all that he could see from the closest Control Spire. "Why haven't I ever noticed this place before?" When silence was his only answer, the Digimon Emperor turned his head back to the green Digimon to his left. "I was asking you a question, fool!"

Wormmon tensed, shyly looking at his master before averting his bright blue eyes to the map. "That's the Forgotten Pentagon," he said quietly. "I've heard that Digimon that go there never come out; they're either killed upon entering or become lost in the mist. The stories are endless, really, and none of them have ever been proven true or false." He paused, turning back to look at the young emperor. "It's a very scary place, Master. It would be best to forget about it…"

The Digimon's words fell upon deaf ears. The Digimon Emperor's eyes glinted behind his violet shades. "It sounds intriguing. We're going right now."

Wormmon gaped as best as he could as the boy pushed himself to his feet and strode into the darkness, leaving Wormmon alone. "W- wait, Master!" he called, hurrying into the dark after him.

x x x x x

The Digimon Emperor ignored the cold as he stood on the back of the Airdramon, the wind rushing past him and beating against his face. Wormmon shivered behind him, keeping close to his master's feet to avoid the brunt of the wind. He continued to try to talk the boy out of his decision. "Master, this isn't a good idea!" he wailed over the wind. "No one's every returned from the Pentagon! No one!"

The boy smirked, glancing at his Digimon for a moment before returning his gaze forward. The mists of the Forgotten Pentagon were within sight now. "Well, I think I'll be the first to return, then," he declared, laughing as they entered the wall of mist.

There was an eerie silence throughout the Forgotten Pentagon shortly thereafter - one which someone would have noticed if there were any Digimon close to the area. The silence didn't last, however.

The dying screams of an Airdramon echoed through the Pentagon, a horrible ripping sound tearing through the night before silence returned once again.

* * *

Very minor revisions are done to each chapter unless I say otherwise. Thank you and enjoy the ride - it's gonna be a long and bumpy one. 


	2. Let It Begin

Started: November 8, 2000   
Finished: November 8, 2000   
Revised: February 28, 2005

* * *

Part 1:   
Let It Begin

"Hey, it's Izzy!" Davis Motomiya stepped into the computer room with a grin, clapping the old Digidestined of Knowledge on the shoulder. School had just gotten out and the Digidestined were going to make some plans on liberating another controlled area of the Digital World in the normal place - the computer lab of the elementary school. "What're you doing here?" 

The red-haired thirteen-year old gave the new Digidestined of Courage and Friendship a faint smile, nodding to the four other kids that entered the room. "Junior high students got out of school early because of teacher conferences," he explained. "The others are doing homework and chores, but I wanted to check up with your progress against the Digimon Emperor." He turned away, sitting in front of the computer that contained the gate to the Digital World. "I've gotten a disturbing message from Tentomon." 

Kari Kamiya frowned, leaning over Izzy Izumi's shoulder as he booted up the computer and began typing. "What kind of message?" 

"He heard a rumor from some Koromon on Server," replied Izzy. At the mentioning of the continent of Server, T.K. Takaishi leaned over Izzy's shoulder as well. "Apparently, last night, the Emperor decided to fly out to the sea east of Server. It has a lot of Digimon worried, as the Emperor is rarely out at night." 

"But he's been living in the Digiworld for over two months now!" exclaimed Yolei Inoue. "Wouldn't it be normal for him to be out at night?" 

Izzy shook his head. "I think that even he has his limits," he remarked. "Even our worst enemy needs to sleep at night, right?" 

Cody Hida nodded, staring at the computer screen as Izzy brought up a map of the Digital World. "… What's so special east of Server?" he asked. 

The red-haired boy raised a hand from the keyboard, pointing to the far right of the map. "Tentomon mentioned something about a Forgotten Pentagon out this way…" 

"Forgotten Pentagon!" 

Eyes were averted upward as Gatomon leapt down from a storage cabinet, frowning deeply. "What's wrong, Gatomon?" Kari asked her Digimon. "You look absolutely spooked…" 

Gatomon gazed at each of the Digidestined, then at the three In-Training Digimon that popped out of Davis, Yolei, and Cody's backpacks. Patamon flew from his perch on another computer and landed next to the white-furred Digimon as she began to talk. "Just hearing about that place leaves my fur on end," she sighed. "The Forgotten Pentagon's gone down in digi-history as The Place of No Return - not one Digimon's gone in there and come out again … dead or alive." 

The Digidestined silently stared at the cat Digimon in shock. "… Does he have a death wish?" murmured Davis. 

Izzy frowned, turning in his chair to look at the kids and their Digimon. "Knowing our confident enemy, he probably thinks this Pentagon's past history doesn't apply to him. He probably went in thinking he can take control of it." 

"'Sounds like our guy," T.K. sighed. "Well, what're we supposed to do about it? Go in after him?" 

That question earned him a troubled look from Izzy. "… That may just end up being our only choice." 

Gatomon moaned from where she sat on the floor. "I was afraid of that…" 

x x x x x

"… I still don't like this, Kari," sighed Nefertimon, flying over the continent of Server and towards the eastern sea. 

"I know, Nefertimon, I know." Kari tried her best to comfort the nervous Digimon. T.K. flew up ahead on Pegasusmon, Halsemon to Kari's far right and carrying Davis, Yolei, and Veemon. In the sea below, Cody rode inside of Submarimon. "Don't worry; we've been through worse things, right?" 

Nefertimon thought about the horrors that were Myotismon and Apocalymon, then nodded hesitantly. "I guess so … but I still don't feel very confident with myself. I can't even begin to imagine what happened to all those Digimon… I hate to say it, but I hope the Emperor wasn't killed in there." 

"That's not bad to say," Kari replied, hugging her Digimon's neck. "Even though he's our enemy, it's not bad to feel for him… Besides, I'm sure he'll turn around in the future." 

"You're so kind, Kari," Nefertimon declared warmly. "I don't think you can hate anyone." 

"Hey, Kari!" Kari averted her attention from her Digimon to T.K., who was now flying close to her. "Get ready - we're going in!" 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, T.K.!" The brunette gave a smile for her best friend, who smiled back. Adjusting his hat, T.K. gave her a nod and brought Pegasusmon back to the front of the group. 

The Digidestined entered the mist then, becoming lost in its twisting tendrils and high density. Kari clawed at it, immediately afraid for herself and her friends; she couldn't even feel Nefertimon under her anymore. _What's going on? How could this happen so quickly…?_

The next thing Kari felt was herself falling… 

Falling far … and into unconsciousness. 

x x x x x

He winced as he came to, pushing himself to his elbows even as his joints moaned in protest. His back popped as he stood up, looking at his surroundings slowly and warily. Around him were the other Digidestined, sprawled on their chests and slowly awakening as well. "… Hey," Davis began, "are you guys okay?" 

Kari groaned as she awoke, shaking as Davis helped her to her feet. "… Where are we?" she managed. "The last thing I remember was going into the mist … and then falling…" 

As all the kids awoke, they looked at the room they were in. The walls of the square room were dark green and very high, although there was no visible ceiling. Bright light showered from up above, the light blinding to look at for too long. 

"I'm guessing that we're still in the Pentagon," sighed Yolei, adjusting her helmet and glasses as she looked around. "… The question is: how did we get here?" 

**"I can answer that."**

The kids jerked their heads up, but then looked away as the light stung their eyes. A mocking laugh echoed through the room from above. **"In answer to your question, _we_ have brought you here. Those that dare to trespass into our area are all given the same treatment."**

"What are you?" T.K. queried. 

**"We are Digimon,"** came the reply. **"We are Digimon that live in isolation from the rest of the Digital World; it is our nature. Those that are foolish enough to enter the Forgotten Pentagon become our toys to play with."**

"Toys!" Yolei looked indignant. "We're not toys!" 

"Where are our Digimon?" Cody demanded. "What have you done with them?" 

**"Your Digimon are fine; they are better off than you presently are. They shall not be harmed unless you choose not to cooperate with us. We have left your D-terminals and digivices with you, but they are of no use to you without your Digimon."**

"Cooperate?" Kari repeated the word that had stuck to her memory the best. "Cooperate with what?" 

**"No one leaves the Pentagon without facing a test. Like all the others, you will all be tested. If you choose not to cooperate, your Digimon will die."**

"Hey!" Davis shaded his eyes against the light and glared. "What gives you the right to order us around like this!" 

**"Fool… You don't know what you're up against."**

A shadow began to appear on the ground beneath the Digidestined's feet, growing bigger at an alarming rate. Yolei pulled Cody out of the way as a body fell from above, landing right in the middle of the five children. Stifled gasps came from T.K., Kari, and Davis, while Cody turned away in horror. Yolei couldn't suppress the cry that built in her throat, screaming bloody murder as she looked at the body. 

**"Behold our power, Digidestined. Your greatest enemy … at our mercy."**

It was the body of the Digimon Emperor. 


	3. Adding Insult To Injury

Started: November 9, 2000   
Finished: November 9, 2000 (Just before midnight! xx)   
Revised: February 28, 2005

* * *

Part 2:   
Adding Insult To Injury

It took all of T.K.'s strength to stop Yolei's crying, holding her still as she sobbed into his shoulder. Kari looked at the older girl in concern, then allowed her gaze to fall back to the sprawled body of the Digimon Emperor. Clenching her hands into fists, she jerked her head up to the light. "What did you do to him?" she demanded. 

Cold laughter again rang throughout the room. **"Your nemesis is still alive, if that is what you are worried about. However … we have taken the liberty to play with him already."**

The kids traded horrified looks, Yolei shuddering as she wrenched herself away from T.K. "We need to get out of here," she rasped, wiping tears away. 

**"Your only way out of here is through out test… Be warned, though: no one has passed our tests before."**

"How comforting is that?" Davis grumbled, shaking his head darkly. 

"… It was not meant to be comforting." 

The five stiffened, looking down at the boy on the ground as he slowly stirred. Kari moved to help him, dropping to her knees. "Are you all right?" she asked, taking hold of one of his arms. 

The Digimon Emperor shook his head, allowing Kari to help him into a kneeling position. "… I feel strange," he murmured. 

**"There is a reason for that."**

A shudder ran through Ken's body as he pulled his shades off, revealing his eyes to the others. Yolei would have screamed again if she had the strength. Ken's eyes, instead of being the dark blue that they usually were, were … white. All traces of color in the boy's eyes had been wiped out, leaving only black and white. 

"Holy crap…," breathed Davis, eyes wide. 

"What happened…?" whispered Cody. 

**"Without hatred and anger, you are harmless, Digimon Emperor,"** came that same voice from above. **"We have robbed you of your emotions. We have also taken your eye color as proof of the feat."**

"What!" T.K. gasped. The others echoed his shock with their own exclamations. 

Ken, however, stared blankly upwards. "… I want to be angry," he said clearly. "I want to scream and curse … but I can't." He lowered his gaze to his gloved hands, watching them as he clenched them into fists. "How? How is this possible?" 

**"That is our secret. If you pass our test, we might tell you."** There was a thoughtful pause. **"My cohorts have suggested I give you one of your Digimon. Consider him an unnecessary gift."**

Another shadow appeared, growing bigger by the second. Davis yelped in pain as something hit him in the head, bending over and holding his smarting scalp. The other Digidestined stared at the Digimon that had been delivered to them, looking from it to its master. "… Wormmon?" managed Cody. 

"What kind of joke is this?" queried Ken, putting his yellow sunglasses back on and looking at his Digimon expressionlessly. "Wormmon is useless." 

**"No Digimon is useless, Emperor,"** replied the hidden Digimon. **"You only say that he is useless because of your own ignorance… In your current state however, you cannot use Wormmon."**

The irony wasn't lost to the other Digidestined. "You have a sick sense of humor!" yelled Yolei. 

**"Actually, it was mostly Utagaumon's idea… Digimon Emperor … Ken Ichijouji … your only hope to regain your emotions is Wormmon. Heed my words and you may actually survive."**

Davis rubbed his head one last time before speaking up. "How 'bout us, huh? How do _we_ get tested?" 

**"You will all be given the same type of test, but you must keep one thing in mind."**

"And what's that?" 

**"The Emperor is your only hope of getting out of here alive."**

The five stared at their enemy, who couldn't help but stare back. They all knew he would have been shocked if he could have expressed it. "… I think I could live with that," Kari declared. "What's the test?" 

**"We have extracted from the Emperor's mind a complex and challenging test. It shall stretch your thinking and keep you on your toes."**

_Oh, boy,_ thought Davis, already worried. _If this test has anything to do with Physics or Calculus, we are screwed!_

**"… I believe you call it 'Donkey Madness.'"**

Although the name of the game wasn't known to strike fear in the hearts of mortal men, all of the kids knew that that title meant trouble. Donkey Madness was a confusing game filled with mazes, twisting towers, and mystical items that had to be collected. The game also had a storyline: a group of twelve children were trapped in the clutches of a witch and their only way to appease the woman was to beat her mind-boggling tests. One of the children was chosen as the leader while the other eleven were changed into donkeys that had to follow the leader about; the witch explained that it was to test the children one at a time. As the story progressed, some of the child leaders went mad and were doomed to wander the mazes forever as donkeys… Thus Donkey Madness earned its name. 

Yolei screeched as her mind computed the mysterious Digimon's words. "I don't wanna be a donkey!" she wailed. 

**"I have no intention of having _any_ of you turned into donkeys … no matter how much my associates want to see you squirm."** Yolei let out a sigh of relief at that. 

"This should not be a problem," Ken said in that deadpan voice he was currently cursed with. "I am a master at the game." 

**"You may be a master, but we have modified the game in some ways. Being unable to doubt will be your downfall, Emperor."** Again, a pause. **"I have just created a door behind you. Open it and the test will begin."**

The six turned their heads, staring at the bright red door that had been created. Cody let out a sigh, looking at his companions. "Should we go now?" he asked. 

"I think we should plan," T.K. piped up. 

Davis crossed his arms and frowned. "Plan what?" he queried. "There's nothing _to_ plan, T.G.!" 

Kari gave the brown-haired boy a hard look. "This is no time to have name-calling, Davis," she said firmly. "We _do_ have some planning to do, actually… We need all of the information we can get on Donkey Madness. I haven't actually played the game, so I'm no help there." 

"Why don't you ask Ken?" Davis thrust a thumb in the direction of the blue-haired boy. "He's our resident genius, remember?" 

As suspected, Ken was unable to react to Davis calling him by his real name or the obvious sarcasm in the boy's voice. He stood away from the group, gazing off into space. "The 'Game Lords' have already said that the test was modified from the game. What's the use?" 

"We still need to know what we could expect," answered Kari. "Any information at all will be helpful." 

Ken nodded, his eyes shifting as he realized Yolei and Cody were walking away. He silently watched them as Cody picked up Wormmon, Yolei checking on the unconscious Digimon carefully. _… Why would they care about Wormmon…?_

"Ken?" 

The Emperor returned his attention to Kari. "… There are different levels to the Donkey Madness game. Each level has a maze, danger zone, and puzzle room. The beginning mazes aren't tough, but later mazes have pitfalls and crushing walls in some parts. Danger zones are always life-threatening; some of the beginning danger areas are broken bridges over ravines and lava zones. Puzzle rooms usually take awhile, unless you're a genius like me and can figure those things out easily." 

Davis' eye twitched a little. "… You sure they took _all_ your emotions?" he asked. 

"I'm sure… Why?" 

"I could've sworn they missed 'arrogance.'" 

Kari touched Davis' shoulder, looking at him imploringly. "Please, Davis… This is neither the time nor place for that." 

Davis sighed, managing a few heavy nods. "Okay, okay… This is just really different," he muttered. "I can't believe I have to follow the Digimon Emperor around." 

The Emperor adjusted his sunglasses slightly. "… The belief is mutual, I assure you." 


	4. Alpha Level

Started: November 10, 2000   
Finished: November 11, 2000   
Revised: March 1, 2005

* * *

Part 3:   
Alpha Level

He held the doorknob firmly, looking back at his comrades. Five serious and slightly-nervous children looked back at him, silently urging him to open the door and get the whole thing over with. Facing the door once again, Ken Ichijouji turned the knob and pulled open the door. 

"… Wow…," came an astonished gasp from Cody. 

The six Digidestined stood on a platform that overlooked a huge, green-colored maze that twisted as far as the eye could see. They were unable to stop staring until the platform under them jerked, beginning to descend slowly to ground level. 

**"This is the first part of your test, Digidestined. Good luck."**

"… You know, I'm kinda surprised he said that," remarked Yolei. "You'd think someone that's putting us through all of this would _want_ us to fail." 

"You may be looking too far into his words," Ken said, although he didn't make eye contact with the older girl. "He may be insulting us by saying we need luck." 

T.K. looked wryly at Ken at his comment, stepping off the platform as it came to a stop. "Well, here we are," he sighed, taking a look around. "I guess you're playing leader, Ken." 

Ken glanced at the blonde, not speaking as he walked to the front of the group. "Keep in mind that I can't doubt my own decisions," he declared, looking over his shoulder at the other Digidestined. "If I make a mistake, be prepared to turn around." 

Davis nervously crossed his arms, nodding in understanding; he wasn't a stranger to the world of Donkey Madness. "There's tons of dead-ends in these mazes," he explained. "At least there aren't any traps on the beginning levels." 

With that said, the group began their journey through the maze, Ken in the lead and Kari and Davis flanking him. Yolei and Cody walked in the middle, Cody carrying the unconscious Wormmon, and T.K. brought up the back. They walked in this formation for awhile, Ken leading them safely for a short while. 

The feeling of safety didn't last long. 

Kari and Davis jumped in shock when they suddenly saw the floor in front of them drop, Ken disappearing from sight. It happened so quickly that they stood there, stunned, for a second. "A pitfall!" gasped Davis as the shock wore off, running forward and right to the edge of the hole. "Hey, Ken! Ken, are you okay!" 

Ken clutched the edge of the floor, looking impassively at the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship despite the fact he was hanging over absolute nothingness. "I guess I made a mistake," he sighed. Davis shuddered slightly as he offered the taller boy his hand, still unnerved by his inability to show emotion. 

T.K. and Davis helped the Digimon Emperor out of the pit, standing up along with him and redirecting their attention to the obstacle in their path. "I thought you guys said there weren't any traps in the beginning levels!" Yolei frowned at both Ken and Davis. 

"I think this is one of the changes made by the Game Lords." Kari nervously scratched one elbow. "Are we supposed to keep going this way?" 

Ken and Davis both nodded. "This happens a lot in the game," Davis muttered. "We're gonna have to cross along the walls." 

Yolei looked faint at the thought. "… Cross along the walls?" she repeated in disbelief. She shifted her wide eyes to the pit. "Over that!" 

Cody frowned in an attempt to look brave, clutching Wormmon tightly to his chest. "It can't be that bad… You've flown with Halsemon, Yolei…" 

"But I had Halsemon under me then! This is _way_ different!" retorted Yolei, beginning to shake. She looked ready to start crying again. 

"C'mon, Yolei," T.K. started, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Don't break down again. We need to keep moving." 

"I- I know," the violet-haired girl managed, hugging herself to keep herself from shaking even more. The others remained silent for a few moments as she regained her wits and nodded. "… All right. All right, I'm fine. Let's go." 

"Finally," Ken stated flatly, turning and starting towards the pit. "That took long enough." 

The kids shot Ken dirty looks behind his back before following, carefully edging themselves across the wall. Cody had some difficulty crossing while carrying Wormmon, so T.K. volunteered to carry the Digimon across to spare Cody the stress. Of course, Ken couldn't have cared less … literally. The blue-haired emperor was off without a word, leaving the others to play catch-up. 

"… I _still_ think they didn't take all of his emotions," grumbled Davis, having taken the role of temporary leader with Ken's absence. "He's a walking icicle!" 

"This time he can't help it," reminded Kari, trying to keep an open mind. "We need to put up with him if we want to get out of-" 

"Um, I'm sorry to be rude, Kari, but…" Everyone looked to T.K., who had his attention on the Digimon in his arms. 

Wormmon opened his eyes tiredly, moaning softly. "… Ken-chan…?" he murmured, his eyes beginning to focus. 

"Nope, no 'Ken-chan' here," Davis muttered, rubbing his nose. "Just us." 

Kari smiled at the green Digimon, kneeling to look him in the eye. "Hello, Wormmon," she greeted. 

Wormmon blinked in confusion, looking at the surrounding Digidestined. "W- where's Ken-chan?" he managed, obviously scared by the absence of Ken. 

"He's around here somewhere," T.K. replied, frowning at the maze walls. "We're all being forced to stick together because of these weird Game Lord Digimon." 

If anything, the little Digimon looked even more confused. "… What?" 

Yolei laughed lightly, taking Wormmon out of T.K.'s hands and cradling him. "You're so cute!" she cooed. "I can't believe Ken doesn't like you!" 

The little Digimon sweatdropped, glancing at the other kids for some sort of help. All he received were weak grins and sweatdrops. "Umm…" 

Cody cleared his throat, diverting everyone's attention from Wormmon to the youngest of the Digidestined. "Shouldn't we keep going?" he asked with a frown. "I'm not sure about all of you, but _I'm_ nervous by the fact that the Digimon Emperor, our only chance of getting out of here, has walked off without us." 

Kari bit her lip and nodded in resignation. "You're right, Cody. Davis, lead the way." 

x x x x x

Less than an hour passed before the small party found their leader again. Ken was standing next to a wall in a long corridor (as opposed to leaning against it), staring off into oblivion in thought. He turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching, not bothering to move away from the wall. "I've been waiting for you," he said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "I didn't even realize you weren't following me anymore." 

The Digidestined waited a bit longer, Davis tapping his foot angrily. "Well? Aren't ya gonna apologize?" he queried. 

"Do you really expect me to apologize?" Ken asked in reply. Silence was his only answer from the brown-haired boy. 

"Ken-chan? Are you okay?" 

Ken finally took notice of Wormmon in Yolei's arms. "You're awake," he murmured flatly. He turned around, starting down the hallway. "Try to keep up." 

The little insect Digimon stared after his master, unable to keep the bewilderment off of his face. He cocked his head up to Yolei, looking at her sadly as the group began moving again. "What's wrong with Ken-chan?" he whispered. 

"… The Game Lords… They…" Yolei stopped, suddenly remembering those colorless eyes of Ken's. She shuddered visibly. 

Kari slowed to walk next to the older girl and addressed Wormmon. "The Game Lords did something to him," she explained, seeing Wormmon's eyes widen in fear. _Wormmon really cares about him… How can Ken be so mean to him?_ "We're not sure how, but they managed to take away Ken's emotions. He can't feel anything." 

Wormmon's bright blue eyes began to glisten, as if he were suppressing tears. "I told him this was a bad idea," he whimpered. "I told him we shouldn't come here… Now this…" 

Both of the girls traded looks, then tried to comfort the small creature. "He'll be okay," Kari said. "He's Ken Ichijouji - he's gotten through worse things, right?" 

"The Game Lords said that you're the only way Ken can get back his feelings," Yolei added. "All we have to do is get Ken from being stubborn and then maybe he can help himself." 

T.K. walked up from behind the two, one brow raised. "How's that possible?" he queried. "Ken can't be stubborn if he doesn't have emotions, right?" 

Yolei managed a small sweatdrop. "You know what I mean!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Oh, who am I kidding! _I_ don't know what I mean!" Kari and T.K. both laughed quietly as Yolei continued to shake her head. 

Wormmon, however, had his eyes on Ken's back the entire time as they walked down the long passageway. 

"Ken-chan…" 

x x x x x

"Yeesh! How the heck could we lose him _again?_" 

"Maybe because _someone_ wasn't keeping an eye on him, Davis." 

"Hey, shut up, T.F.! I was busy _sneezing!_" 

"Sneezing my-" 

"Will you two stop it!" Yolei glared at the two boys and screeched. Wormmon, still held in her arms, shut his eyes tightly in a futile attempt to block out the sound. "You're _really_ bad role models for Cody, you know that?" 

Davis and T.K. stopped and looked at Cody. They both plastered big smiles on their faces. "We're not bad role models, are we, Cody?" Davis asked. 

Cody frowned in thoughtful surprise. "Actually … I don't really see either of you as role models." 

The two older boys facefaulted and plummeted to the ground. "That … was a major … insult…," grumbled T.K. from where he lay on the floor. 

Kari rubbed her temples wearily. "Please, you guys … we need to concentrate on catching up with Ken again. This really isn't helping much…" 

T.K. and Davis climbed back to their feet, apologizing to the brunette before leading the way down the maze. Another pitfall at a T-path helped the group figure out which way Ken went and they continued on with little hassle until finally… 

"Yes!" Davis pumped his fist in the air and grinned heartily. "We're through the maze!" 

Wormmon stared at the new place they were in. "… What is this?" he whispered. 

The group paused to take in their surroundings, teeth clenching uneasily at the sight of a river of lava that flowed from their rights to their lefts. T.K. frowned deeply, taking in the sudden change in landscape; large, dark rocks littered the nearly-black ground they stood on. Davis swallowed hard, seeing the rickety bridge that hung above the river - barely high enough to avoid being burned. Cody inhaled sharply, seeing the bright red eyes of a Digimon on the other side of the river. 

The Digidestined had reached the first danger zone … and the Digimon Emperor was nowhere to be seen. 


	5. Danger Zone Valor

Started: November 12, 2000   
Finished: November 13, 2000   
Revised: March 1, 2005

* * *

Part 4:   
Danger Zone Valor

"Umm… Okay…" T.K. Takaishi scratched his head, frowning as he surveyed the fiery area again. "What happened to Ken?" 

"… I'm over here…" 

Ken Ichijouji crawled into view from behind a rock before collapsing, coughing as dust invaded his lungs. The five kids hurried forward, Yolei Inoue supporting the emperor as he tried to speak. "What happened?" demanded Davis Motomiya. 

"Get out of range…" Ken winced and pointed off to the other side of the river. "Tendromon…" 

Wormmon, again in Cody's arms, gasped. "Get behind the rock!" he screeched, flailing his tiny pods wildly. "Get behind the rock!" 

Confused and unnerved by Wormmon's cries, the Digidestined dragged Ken behind a large rock. The next thing they knew was the rock they were behind shaking, as if something of considerable size had crashed into it. Yolei shrieked, clutching onto Ken in fright as the others tried to brace themselves. 

"Wormmon, what is that!" Cody managed, looking at the Digimon he held. 

"Tendromon," whimpered Wormmon, wincing as the boulder shook again. "He's a plant Digimon that attacks from afar with his incredibly long vines… Ken-chan, did you get hit?" 

"I took it in the back," Ken grunted. "My cape absorbed most of the impact." 

The kids glanced at the Digimon Emperor's blue cape, remembering just how resistant the material was to damage; it had survived fire, rock, and lightning attacks in the past. Kari tightened her grip on her backpack's straps, breathing slowly as she pressed herself against the rock. "What do we do now…? We need to keep going, but we're sitting ducks to that Tendromon if we cross the bridge." 

Everyone was silent as they thought, Ken pushing himself to his feet and standing with the rest of the children. "What if we…" T.K. frowned and shook his head, trailing off and dropping his suggestion. 

"How about…" Yolei also stopped, already finding faults to her plan. The rock shook as Tendromon's vines struck it again. 

Davis grumbled angrily. "It wasn't anything like this on the game!" he complained. "Geez, if Veemon was here I'd-" 

"He isn't here, so stop complaining," Ken interrupted, his hidden eyes on the shorter boy. 

"Jerk!" Davis spat, glaring at the emperor. "You don't appreciate anything, do you? That's why you don't have any friends!" 

Ken looked at the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship in the only way he presently could. "I have no use for friends." 

The four other kids watched the two fight, Davis screaming and Ken replying emotionlessly. T.K. shook his head and stepped between the two other boys. "Stop it!" he ordered. "We've got bigger problems right now, you two!" 

"Yolei! _Yolei!_" 

"What!" Kari, Davis, Ken, and T.K. averted their attention to Cody, who was screaming. Yolei, who had been standing near the edge of the rock, was nowhere to be seen. Kari rushed forward, grabbing Cody and hauling him towards the center of the rock. "Cody, what happened?" 

"Tendromon grabbed her!" He pointed helplessly at where Yolei had previously been standing. The Digidestined looked sickly at each other, their faces becoming panicked when Yolei screamed from beyond the rock. "What can we do?" Cody was practically hopping up and down, anxious. "We need to help her!" 

Davis, being who he was, threw caution to the wind. "We're not losing anyone now!" he growled, launching from behind the rock and after Yolei. He didn't notice a second person follow him out. 

"Davis!" Yolei was clawing futilely at the ground, trying to slow the vines that were dragging her towards the river of lava. Her eyes went past Davis and widened. "Ken!" 

Davis was surprised to discover the other boy was hot on his heels, but he managed to keep his eyes focused on Yolei. "Hold on, Yolei!" He dove and grabbed her wrists, adding his weight to her own to slow the creature. In turn, Davis felt Ken latch onto his ankles. 

"This isn't going to stop it!" Ken shouted, coughing again as dust was blown into his face. "Any ideas?" 

"What're you asking _me_ for?" Davis screamed, a vein appearing on his forehead. "_You're_ supposed to be the brain, remember! I was just being courageous!" 

"So this is courage! You mean stupidity!" 

Davis and Yolei's eyes widened at the sudden vehemence in Ken's voice. "What the-" Yolei began, staring at the blue-haired boy. She was interrupted by the sound of something beeping. 

Yolei held Davis' wrist in two hands as the boy reached into his pocket, pulling out his beeping D-terminal. "That's weird…," he managed. "Usually it's the digivice going off…" 

"Yolei, catch that rock with your free foot!" Ken screamed, interrupting Yolei's thoughts. The beeping still resounded … but from another source. 

The violet-haired girl complied, gasping as all three of them were slammed into the side of the rock. Out of the corner of her eye, Yolei was able to see the other three Digidestined running towards them. "I can't hold it!" she cried, tears of pain springing to her brown eyes. She let go of Davis' hands and was again dragged from view. 

_"Yolei!"_ Ken and Davis' screams mirrored each other. 

Ken struggled to his feet, running from the shelter of the rock and pulling out his Black Digivice. It beeped loudly in his hands, much to his confusion. Davis was immediately at his side. "It's _yours!_" he gasped in realization. "Ken, Wormmon can Armor Digivolve!" Another thought occurred to the boy. _Armor Digivolve with what? He doesn't have a D-terminal…_

That was all Ken had to hear. He spun around and faced Wormmon, who had climbed out of Cody's arms and was looking at his master with a mixture of confusion and determination. 

"Digi-Armor, energize!" 

Davis blinked in surprise as his D-terminal flipped open, a beam of energy shooting from it to Ken's digivice. He blinked hard when he noticed his D-terminal had accessed the Digimental of Courage. He blinked even harder when he realized that Wormmon was digivolving with _his_ Digimental. 

_"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to … Shadramon, the winged inferno!"_

Every single Digidestined - from Davis to Ken - stared at the new Digimon that stood before them in silent wonder. Butterfly wings speckled yellow and red grew out of the creature's back, giving it a grandiose appearance as its red armor gleamed. It stood on two legs and held a stance similar to Flamedramon, seeming to frown at all times. It took to the air effortlessly, diving at Yolei as she was dragged down towards the river. 

"Yolei!" chorused the children as the girl disappeared from view. 

_"Psychic Wave!"_ A burning aura emanated from Shadramon, singeing everyone's hair slightly and frightening the Tendromon enough to release Yolei. Not letting up from his dive, Shadramon continued downward and right over the cliff, catching Yolei as she fell. 

"Are you all right?" he quietly inquired, flying back upward and setting the girl down. 

"I'll be fine… Look out!" The girl pointed at something behind the Digimon. 

Shadramon flew up immediately, watching Tendromon's long vines snap through the air and strike another boulder close to where he had been standing. From down below, he could hear Ken's voice. "Shadramon, take it out!" 

"'Sounds like a good idea," agreed the Digimon, heading right for the Digimon that was rooted to its place. He darted out of the way as the Digimon's vines shot out at him, wings glistening in the light emitted from the fire river. _"Flare Buster!"_

The Digidestined watched in awe as Shadramon's butterfly wings began to glow extremely bright, flames leaping wildly at his will. Shadramon yelled out as the flames wrapped around him and funneled out in an intense barrage, striking Tendromon violently and repetitively. It screeched inhumanly, writhing in agony before finally dying, becoming bits of data that dissolved into nothingness. 

Shadramon flew back to the side of the river the children were standing on, landing just before the power of Armor Digivolution wore off and was drawn back into Ken's digivice and Davis' D-terminal. Kari took it upon herself to state the obvious. "I didn't know that you could use the Digimentals, Ken…" 

"Neither did I," murmured the boy. 

Davis whistled lowly as he pocketed his small computer, glancing from Wormmon to Ken and back. "Geez, I didn't know you had it in you, Wormmon," he chuckled, grinning. "That was pretty cool!" 

"I didn't know you were that strong either." Ken looked down at his Digimon, then bent down. "How did that happen?" 

"You were unconsciously being brave, Ken-chan," Wormmon reported happily. Pride could be seen in the Digimon's eyes. "That's how you used the Digimental of Courage!" 

Ken's eyes twitched under his sunglasses. "That wasn't bravery - that was pure idiocy!" He shook his head, running a hand through his hair unconsciously. "Actually, that probably makes sense … considering who the Digidestined of Courage is now…" 

Davis flushed red in anger, but was unable to voice his rage due to other people speaking up first. "… Did you just make a joke!" T.K. sputtered, blue eyes widening by the second. 

"I think he did!" cried Kari, unable to keep the surprise off of her face either. 

"… But that means…" Yolei looked hard at the Digimon Emperor, then walked up and pulled off his glasses before he could protest. She bit her lip and expected to be unnerved by the colorlessness of Ken's eyes, but was surprised to see the slightest tinge of blue in his irises. "Ahh! I can see color!" 

Ken frowned slightly, snatching his sunglasses and putting them back on. "Apparently I have some emotions back, but I still can't feel annoyance." He stuck a finger between his face and Yolei's. "Consider yourself lucky; I'd be on you in a second if I were normal right now." With that said, he picked up Wormmon and started towards the bridge. 

The other Digidestined glanced at each other. "I don't know whether to be thrilled or shocked by what he just said," declared Yolei, smiling lightly at her friends before walking off after the blue-haired emperor. 

"Things just get weirder and weirder…," sighed Kari, walking after the two and adjusting her grip on her pink backpack as she did so. 

In a moment of agreement, both T.K. and Davis muttered, "No kidding." 


	6. Puzzle Room Wisdom

Note: This site's been reformatting little things in my stories, such as double dangers and double punctuation (question mark and exclamation point together, for example). Sorry, but I can't do anything about it.  
Started: November 13, 2000  
Finished: November 18, 2000  
Revised: March 22, 2005

* * *

Part 5:  
Puzzle Room Wisdom

Kari Kamiya held Cody Hida's hand tightly as she took the final step off of the bridge, her teeth still clenched tightly in apprehension. Cody patted the older girl's hand, comforting her as best he could with the small gesture. Carefully releasing the boy's hand, Kari followed the other Digidestined off towards the exit of the danger zone.

"Just our luck," T.K. muttered, slowing in his walk to speak with her. "We can't see anything past that hole."

"Maybe they want to 'surprise' us," Cody replied, emphasizing wryly. "We really don't have much of a choice but to keep going."

The brunette nodded in agreement, watching Cody hurry to catch up with Yolei and Davis. "We have a means to defend ourselves now," she said, pointing ahead at their current leader.

T.K. gave the Digimon Emperor a suspicious look. "We can't trust him," he stated. "We may be allied with him right now, but the minute we're out-" he snapped his fingers for proper emphasis "- he'll be our enemy again."

"… I don't know, T.K." Kari looked at her best friend, then at the back of the Digimon Emperor. She tugged at one strap of her backpack, glad that she had something to occupy herself with when she was nervous. "We still have a long way to go; he may change his mind."

"I hate to be a cynic, Kari, but I have to say that I doubt it," the blonde sighed, tipping his hat in order to occupy himself as well. He crossed his arms, a forlorn look abruptly crossing his face. "God, I miss Patamon."

Kari hooked her arm around T.K.'s, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I miss Gatomon," she murmured. "… I really hope those Digimon weren't lying when they said they're better off than we are."

"Same here," T.K. murmured, leaning his head on Kari's. They continued to walk in silence.

Cody turned to look back at the two, blinking slowly at the sight of the two leaning their heads over each other. Smiling faintly, the little boy turned his attention back to where he was walking.

x x x x x

Davis scratched his head, looking at the new room curiously. "Where are we?" he asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"This must be the first puzzle room," Ken said from in front of him. The blue-clad emperor turned, gesturing to the reflective walls. "… What kind of puzzle might this be, though…?"

The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship shrugged as he watched the boy think, then said, "Well, if you look at it from here, you can see these weird things on the ceiling." He pointed upward.

Ken looked upward, frowning as much as his current impediments allowed him to - which really wasn't much. "What are those?" he wondered out loud, scanning the ceiling to see large, colorful spheres lining the ceiling. Purple, green, red, yellow, blue, orange, white, and even black spheres glittered down at him, flickering occasionally.

T.K. raised his head as well and stared at the spheres for a long moment. "Those things remind me of this video game I played before," he remarked.

The other Digidestined looked his way. "What kind of game?" queried Yolei.

"It was called Bust-A-Move," T.K. replied. "You played as these little dinosaurs that controlled catapults and shot spheres like those-" he pointed up again "- onto the ceiling. Three same-colored spheres touching would make them disappear."

"I think I've played that," Ken said, lowering his gaze. He set Wormmon down and crossed his arms. "That doesn't explain much, though."

"Actually, it explains a lot!"

The six Digidestined tensed, looking to the far side of the room to see two reptilian Digimon smiling at them. Both had big, friendly eyes and wore bright smiles. Wormmon blinked at the two Digimon. "Those are Bubblemon and Popmon," he said. "They're trickster Digimon that love to play games."

"Really?" T.K. looked genuinely surprised. "I thought they were those dinosaurs from the video game…"

Bubblemon, bright green in color, giggled. "We were told that we have to challenge you guys in here!" he said cheerfully. "This is your first puzzle test!" He pointed up to the ceiling. "Those balls on the ceiling need to be cleared out for you to continue." Popmon, the blue dinosaur, snapped his claws and two wood-and-metal contraptions appeared in the room. "These catapults will be used to shoot balls up on the ceiling. Three balls touching will trigger them to disappear. Do you understand?"

All of the kids looked warily at the two dinosaurs, then huddled. "Those rules are just like Bust-A-Move's rules," T.K. reported. "I think we can take 'em."

"This kinda sounds fun!" Yolei said, smiling. "It's like a big game!"

Ken glanced at the girl. "This whole test is a game," he said flatly. "If you've been scared of this test so far, you shouldn't stop being worried yet."

_Here comes that high-and-mighty attitude again,_ Yolei thought to herself. _I was starting to **like** him again, too!_ "Yeah, whatever!" She rolled her eyes at Ken and started toward the catapult. The other Digidestined slowly followed her example, leaving Ken and Wormmon to follow.

Davis pushed at the catapult on one side. "Geez, this thing's hard to move!" he exclaimed, frowning. "Hey, someone give me a hand!"

Kari and Cody joined Davis on one side of the machine, all of them pushing together. The catapult shifted as they pushed, causing the bottom half of the mechanism to shift right while the top shifted to the left. "… I guess that's how we're supposed to move it," Ken mumbled, getting on the opposite side of the catapult with T.K. and Yolei. They pushed the catapult back, reversing the actions of the other three Digidestined.

"So, are ya ready?" chirped Popmon in an annoyingly-cute voice.

"Yeah, we are!" confirmed Davis, turning his head to nod at the two Digimon.

"GO!"

A blue sphere appeared in the Digidestined's catapult, followed shortly by the two Digimon's. The six nervously watched as the two Digimon aimed their catapult, shooting the ball to strike two blue spheres in the ceiling. They all disappeared together. The Digimon Emperor cleared his throat to regain the Digidestined's attention.

"Pull!" ordered Ken, looking at T.K. and Yolei. They pulled at the catapult, aiming the top half to two blue spheres. The Digimon Emperor looked back at his Digimon and glared meaningfully. Wormmon jerked on a small lever at the bottom of the contraption, launching the ball into the air.

The ball missed its mark, a red sphere appearing in the catapult. Davis looked over at Bubblemon and Popmon, seeing them rapidly firing off the catapult. "C'mon!" the boy growled. "Let's pick up the pace!" He moved from the catapult and promptly assumed position of catapult-launcher.

Six rapidly-shot spheres later, Ken turned and shot the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship a venomous glare. "What are you doing!" he demanded, fists clenched. "We're going to lose at this rate!"

Davis blinked, releasing two balls in his surprise. The machine began to shake as soon as the red and orange balls became stuck between green and purple balls. "Davis, you broke it!" Cody gasped, releasing the catapult and backing away.

T.K. shook his head, pushing the catapult aimer to a relatively-safe spot and pulling on the lever. The black ball shot up into the air and the catapult stopped shaking. However, another row of balls appeared behind the already-existing rows. "Every eight balls, the screen begins to shake… Every ten balls, another row appears," he explained, frowning. "We need to get rid of these spheres before the rows reach the ground … or we'll lose."

"Not to mention get crushed!" piped up Wormmon, nervously looking at the ceiling in fear of it falling down on them without warning.

Yolei began wailing again. "I don't like this game anymore!"

The Digidestined of Light gripped her side of the catapult firmly. "I thought these puzzles were supposed to be non-lethal," she sighed.

"Another change made by the Game Lords," Cody muttered morbidly.

Davis' gaze wandered to the two Digimon, who had just popped a trio of red spheres and released free four spheres. They fell towards the ground, then abruptly shot up to the Digidestined's side of the puzzle. "What the-?"

Bubblemon and Popmon giggled loudly, looking at the distraught Digidestined in amusement. "Feeling stressed, kids?" they taunted in unison before returning to their work.

T.K. frowned deeply. "Just as I thought," he mumbled, rubbing his chin as he looked at the ceiling. "The balls that fall free without popping go to the opposite team's side - just like in the game. Once the balls hit the floor on one team, the ones on the opposite team's side disappear and the game's over."

Ken was silently seething, seeing as his present amount of emotions didn't allow him to throw a tantrum. "You should have told us sooner!" he hissed. "Let's waste those annoying Digimon!"

Davis flashed the blue-haired boy a wide grin. "All right! I like the way you're talkin', Ken!" The two boys took hold of the catapult again, leading the rest of the children into a series of precise shots that would have made snipers weep in envy.

"Okay, we've got one long chain growin' here!" exclaimed Davis, motioning to the long, curling string of spheres only a few feet above him.

"And four more shots before another row appears!" Wormmon added. The Digidestined allowed themselves to glance at Bubblemon and Popmon's side, seeing that the two Digimon were struggling to maintain a level a few feet above their heads.

Ken smirked a little at the two Digimon's misfortune. "Let's make those four count… We have an orange at the top of the chain, along with the one on the catapult." He gestured to the two in turn. "Hopefully we'll have another orange right after this." The six kids adjusted the catapult again, firing the orange sphere to hit the one already on the ceiling. As the Digimon Emperor had hoped, another orange appeared on the catapult. However, the catapult began to shake again.

The boy turned to glare at his green partner. "'And four more shots before another row appears,'" he mimicked sarcastically, frowning angrily. "You can't even count right, you imbecile!"

Wormmon winced at his master's words, bringing up his little arms to shield his face. When no blow came, the little Digimon looked up to see Ken trying to adjust the catapult despite the shaking. Yolei sighed as she noticed the fearful look on Wormmon's face, leaving her place at the catapult to comfort the little Digimon. "Don't feel bad," she said quietly, picking Wormmon up and hugging him to her chest. "I wasn't even counting."

Cody quietly manned the firing lever as Ken and Davis tried to set up the catapult; the two boys had had T.K. and Kari step away so they could work at it together. Ken looked between the far wall and the current setting of the catapult, calculating the angles and ending results in his head and then recalculating them. "… Let it go," he finally said, nodding at Cody.

The little boy nodded, pulling on the lever and releasing the sphere into the air. Everyone crossed their fingers as it bounced off the wall, striking the two orange balls right on. The three oranges disappeared, the long chain collapsing and shooting to the Digimon's side of the room. They shrieked as the balls piled up before smashing down on them. All of the kids and Wormmon winced at the sight.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments as the two catapults vanished completely.

"… I feel sorry for them," Kari finally said, fidgeting with a strap of her backpack. "They weren't that bad."

"… For dangerous, bloodthirsty Digimon, they weren't," muttered Ken. "Don't feel sorry for them; there was more to them than what they showed."

Cody looked at the Digimon Emperor skeptically, standing close to Yolei and Wormmon. "Somehow I doubt that."

"… Oh, you should listen to the Digimon Emperor, children. He's absolutely right."

Gasps flooded the room as the colorful spheres shifted and fell away, revealing Bubblemon and Popmon, completely unscathed. Their large eyes gleamed crimson as they sneered, and they didn't look at all as innocent and friendly as before. They giggled at the expressions on the Digidestined's faces, their resounding laughter wicked and horribly twisted. Bubblemon, as usual, spoke for the two, taking a step forward on the pile of balls.

"Play time's over, kiddies. Now we fight."

* * *

Bust-A-Move, also known as Puzzle Bobble, is copyrighted by Taito. If you're in any way interested in the video game by reading this, please give it a try - it's a great game to play whenever you're bored or with friends. I play it quite often. Bubblemon and Popmon are totally new Digimon and shouldn't be used without my permission. 


	7. Night Happenings

Started: November 19, 2000  
Finished: November 21, 2000  
Revised: March 22, 2005

* * *

Part 6:  
Night Happenings

The six Digidestined quickly backed away as the two Digimon slid down the hill of colored spheres, putting a few meters between them as they did so. Davis Motomiya glared at the Digimon meaningfully. "Let us through; we passed your stupid test already!"

Bubblemon chortled, leering wickedly. "That's not how _this_ test works," he declared. _"Rainbow Shower!"_

The kids tensed, jaws dropping as some of the spheres behind the Digimon began to float into the air. "Scatter!" shrieked T.K. Takaishi, grabbing Kari's arm and hightailing it away from the others. Davis stuck with Yolei and Ken found himself running with Wormmon and Cody.

Yolei yelled out as a red sphere suddenly struck the ground right in front of her, Davis barely pulling her away as a green sphere embedded itself where she had been only moments before. They wove and jerked around to avoid the falling spheres, the ground-impacting balls sounding like explosions in their ears.

_"Rainbow Shot!"_

Popmon hefted up a sphere and threw it at T.K. and Kari, the ball exploding in midair and sending flaming shards their way. T.K. pushed Kari out of the way and shielded himself with his arms, stifling a gasp of pain as the shards struck his forearms. Kari grabbed hold of the blonde and prodded him to keep running.

"Wormmon, you need to Armor Digivolve!" hissed Ken as Wormmon and Cody ran in front of him.

"You need the D-terminal near to do that, Ken-chan!" Wormmon called back, sweat beading on his small face.

Ken Ichijouji clenched his hands into fists and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Davis and Yolei still running from Bubblemon's attack. _What can I do?_ he wondered, his mind racing with different thoughts. _What other Digimentals could I access-?_

_"Rainbow Shot!"_

The Digimon Emperor tensed at the echoing voice, his dark blue eyes widening as a bright orange projectile struck Cody in the side of the stomach and forced a scream from the child. Not stopping in his sprint, Ken rushed to the falling boy and tackled him as another sphere smashed into the wall behind him.

Cody groaned in pain, staring at his unlikely savior through a blurry haze. "… It hurts…," he managed, shutting his eyes as he passed out.

Ken cursed his bad luck, looking around wildly for some sort of help. Wormmon was quickly at his side, staring worriedly at the youngest of the Digidestined. Shaking his head, Ken reached into Cody's jacket and pulled out the younger boy's D-terminal. He began to work at the small computer, accessing the two Digimentals stored on it.

_… What can I use? Will either of them work for me?_

Taking out his Black D-3 Digivice and hoping for a miracle, the blue-haired emperor turned his attention to his Digimon.

"Digi-Armor, energize!"

The D-terminal blared noisily, shooting a beam of purple energy from it to Ken's digivice. A yellow Digimental appeared in the air, reacting to the presence of a Digimon.

_"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to … Searchmon, the earth's insight!"_

Ken took a step back as Wormmon disappeared in the bright yellow glow, a larger bug-like Digimon appearing in his place. Metallic-silver and dark blue in color, Searchmon lacked the silent flamboyance that Shadramon had shown off. Searchmon had gleaming orange-red eyes and shining armor, as well as a flat sonar dish on its back that had the symbol of Knowledge etched on it.

"Ken-chan, take cover!" shouted the huge Digimon, startling Ken into action. Taking hold of the unconscious Cody, Ken moved behind his armored Digimon.

"… Searchmon, huh?" sneered Popmon, gesturing to Bubblemon. "Let's take him out!"

Bubblemon grinned, nodding in agreement. _"Rainbow Shower!"_

_"Rainbow Shot!"_

The silver Digimon tensed, a steady hum sounding from him as he shouted. _"Status Busy!"_ As the spheres came his way, Searchmon's flat sonar rose up, releasing a visible wave that stopped the projectiles in midair. The Digidestined and enemy Digimon stared in surprise at the new armored Digimon's ability.

The two Digimon growled and prepared to attack again. However, Searchmon wasn't about to let the two of them do so. _"Jamming Hertz!"_

Everything blurred before Ken's eyes, and he staggered back and shut his eyes to block out the disorientation. Bubblemon and Popmon screeched as Searchmon's attack blinded them, their assault stopping instantly. Searchmon followed up with an electric blast that sped along the ground, first blasting Popmon into oblivion and then knocking Bubblemon into the air. This electrical strike then shot into the air, finishing Bubblemon off before the Digimon could let out one last cry.

Ken opened his eyes as he heard feet pounding against the ground, watching as Searchmon de-digivolved to Wormmon. He sat back against the wall, trying to catch his breath as Wormmon approached and rubbed against his ankle. Sighing, Ken reached over and patted the little Digimon on the head. "Nice job," he said softly, his voice leaking with exhaustion.

Wormmon beamed at the compliment, staying at Ken's side as the other Digidestined surrounded them. Yolei cradled Cody's head and choked on words, T.K. checking for physical injury as the others looked on. Davis knelt by the Digimon Emperor, clapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, that was a smart move, Ken," he commented, grinning.

The boy frowned, looking from Davis' grin to the placement of his hand. "… Did I say you could touch me?" he queried flatly, his eyes narrowing behind the sunglasses.

Davis blinked, removing his hand and standing up. _Yeesh… 'Guess he's got more emotions back,_ he thought. "Is Cody okay?" he queried.

"He'll be fine; there's no bruise," T.K. replied. "I'll carry him on my back; we should get outta here."

The others nodded in agreement, Kari helping T.K. position Cody on his back and Ken taking position as the leader again. Yolei carried Wormmon and stayed at Ken's side, leaving Davis to bring up the back. An exit had appeared as soon as Bubblemon and Popmon had been killed, a black hole in the far wall that could not be seen past.

**"I am impressed,"** came a strange, nasal voice from above. All of the kids jerked their heads up in shock. **"You have actually survived this far…"**

"… That's not the same voice from before…" T.K.'s eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you!"

**"I am one of the Game Lords,"** replied the mysterious Digimon. His voice had a sinister undertone to it; T.K. had the feeling that this Digimon was likely to backstab someone given half a chance. **"You Digidestined may call me … Uragirumon."**

Wormmon blinked. "… I've never heard of Uragirumon…"

**"Heh! I'm one of a kind!"** exclaimed the Game Lord, snickering a bit. T.K. twitched, immediately remembering Puppetmon and the Dark Master's mocking laughter. **"I applaud your perseverance; there have been Digimon in the past that never made it past their first test."**

"What do you want?" demanded Davis.

**"Actually, I'm just speaking to you to deliver a prize."** A glowing object appeared above the Digidestined's heads. **"According to Donkey Madness' plot, an item was earned after each level was completed. Here's your first one."**

Ken opened his hands to receive the object, the other children gathering around to stare at their 'prize.' It was a round, red ball that glimmered faintly in the emperor's hands. "… What's this?" murmured Kari, a brow rising.

**"Makusumon said that the Red Orb is for the Digidestined of Courage,"** Uragirumon explained. **"For what purpose, I don't know. I suggest, however, that you Digidestined hold onto that orb; Makusumon doesn't just give things for no reason."**

The kids glanced at each other, and Ken grudgingly handed the small ball over to Davis. The brown-haired boy took it with a frown, shrugging as he put it into his pocket. With the orb out of sight, the Digimon Emperor returned his attention to the matter at hand. His gaze trailed to the girl at his side.

"Ready?" Ken asked quietly.

"… After that weird game, I think I'm ready for anything," Yolei declared, nervously clenching her fists as she glanced at the boy genius.

"Expect the unexpected," Wormmon murmured from Yolei's arms.

And with that, the Digidestined stepped into the darkness.

x x x x x

"… A forest?"

Yolei gasped and smiled at the sunlight that glimmered beyond the treetops, stepping forward and breathing in. "Fresh air!" she exclaimed happily. "After those stuffy rooms, this is great!"

Ken tilted his sunglasses, taking in his surroundings through slightly-blue eyes. "I don't recall a forest maze," he announced, turning and setting his glasses back in place.

Davis scratched the back of his head, adjusting his goggles carefully. "Neither do I," he said. "I guess we're gonna have to wander, huh?"

"I can't think of anything else," admitted Ken. "… What is the point of this?"

To the Digimon Emperor's surprise, his question was answered. **"I do not want one of you disabled through these tests."** It was the voice of the Game Lord that had spoken to them before the test. **"You will be allowed to rest in this forest until tomorrow - I am sure that is enough time for the boy to recover."**

"Gee… You're being really nice, considering you want us dead," Kari remarked. "Are you Makusumon?"

**"Yes, I am Makusumon. Uragirumon has probably made me sound like some sort of monster… You are being tested, Digidestined. I do not want you dead; only _you_ want yourself dead if you allow yourself to fail."**

T.K. frowned as the words sank in. "That makes no sense!"

**"… Does it now?"**

An eerie silence filled the air as the cryptic question echoed through the children's heads. Ken was the first to shake it off, looking back at his current companions. "Let's find a place to rest," he said. He glanced at the younger boy on T.K.'s back, the tiniest glint of concern appearing in his eyes. "… Cody should be laid down."

x x x x x

Night began to descend onto the forest maze as the Digidestined settled down to make camp. Davis and T.K. found a nearby stream and went fishing for everyone, bringing back a feast of brightly-colored fish that were broiled over a modest fire. Yolei had almost keeled over at the thought of eating raw fish, but had grudgingly eaten it after her stomach began to complain. Wormmon, being a Digimon, had pretty much inhaled his share of the fish, moving in on Kari's when she didn't protest. Ken had only joined the campfire supper at Cody's request, picking at his food and retiring early. Wormmon quickly followed, not wanting to be separated from his master for too long.

As the stars began to come out, Kari pulled out a blanket from her backpack and laid it out on the forest floor. Cody and T.K. were asleep within minutes, and with some prodding Kari managed to get Davis to sleep as well. Yolei stubbornly stayed up, working at her D-terminal and attempting to send e-mails back to the real world. The brunette finally gave up on the older girl, pulling a second blanket from her bag and hugging it to her chest as she walked away from the site. She found the loner of their group perched in a tree, staring out into the starry sky. Wormmon was at his side, silent in his timidity.

"Ken?"

The blue-clad form didn't move at her voice. "What do you want?" His voice was relatively cold, without an angry tinge or irritated edge.

Kari held the blanket close as she glanced from the ground to the boy in the tree. "Do you want a blanket? It must be really cold up there…"

Ken shifted slightly, looking down at the brunette through his shades. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted a blanket…"

The Digimon Emperor's face disappeared from view once again. "… Keep it. You need it more than I do."

The Digidestined of Light blinked, a bit surprised by Ken's response. Kari lingered a little longer, then set the blanket at the trunk of the large tree before turning around. She gave the boy one last glance over her shoulder, then disappeared back into the forest, towards the campsite.

x x x x x

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, then fixed her glasses back on her face with a sigh. Finally shutting off her computer, Yolei stood up and stretched. To her far right, her four friends all had fallen asleep on top of the same blanket, close together to maintain some warmth. The campfire was beginning to die, so she added a few more branches to the flame before heading off into the forest. As she left the safety of the campsite, she heard voices in the dark.

"… Ken-chan?" Wormmon's voice was quiet and hesitant.

"What is it?" From his voice alone, Yolei could tell Ken was exhausted.

"Are you okay? You're shivering."

"I'm fine." Ken's snappish reply came a little too quickly - a sure sign that he was lying.

Yolei spotted a blanket at the trunk of the tree that Ken and Wormmon were on, the memory of Kari walking off with the blanket returning. She bent down and picked it up, gathering the soft gray blanket against her chest as she looked up to the branch. The young emperor's form was visible against the light of the many stars. She remained silent for a long moment, looking up at the boy that had become their ally through this strange ordeal.

An eternity later, she called up softly. "… Ken?"

When no answer came, Yolei decided to investigate. Pulling together the scattered bits of her bravery, she pulled herself and the blanket up the tree. As she had suspected, the limb that Ken had fallen asleep on was sturdy and broad, if not a bit chilly to the touch. Yolei carefully crawled out onto the branch, draping the blanket over herself and Ken. The violet-haired girl was about to turn in for the night when she felt something poke her leg.

Throwing off the blanket, Yolei noticed Wormmon looking at her in confusion. "What are you doing up here…?" queried the little Digimon in a very quiet voice. "Ken-chan will be very mad…"

Yolei smiled warmly, offering her arm to the green creature. "He won't mind. Come here - you can sleep with me."

Wormmon stared at her.

Realizing she had just perplexed the poor Digimon with her actions, Yolei let out a small sigh. "Come on, Wormmon… You must be really lonely, having a master like Ken."

Wormmon started at that. "Ken-chan cares! … He just doesn't show it often now."

Another sigh passed the girl's lips as she offered Wormmon her arm again. "… I'm sure he does care… But until he starts showing it more often, I'll take care of you. Is that okay?"

The Digimon hesitated, looking forlornly at his sleeping master and friend … then at the smiling girl that offered him her arm. Slowly, Wormmon crept up to Yolei, moving into her arms. Yolei laid down again, the little creature's heart beating wildly against her own.

"Calm down … I'm not gonna hurt you." Wormmon made a small sound at Yolei's attempt at comfort. "Good night, Wormmon."

"… Good night."

"My name is Yolei."

"… … Good night, Yolei."

x x x x x

"Yolei! Yolei, where'd you go?"

She shifted slightly, mumbling incoherently at the sound of her name being called. Her eyes remained closed as she pressed against a warm surface that seemed to move next to her, trying to get closer to the warmth subconsciously.

"Yolei!"

Letting out an irritated groan, Yolei sat up and looked for the source of the shouting. Kari and Davis were walking into the clearing in which her tree sat in, Davis catching sight of her in the tree as he led.

"What're you doing up there, Yolei?"

Kari came up from behind the goggle-wearing boy, surprise etched on her face. "Yolei? Wasn't Ken sleeping up there?"

Yolei's eyes widened at Kari's words, and she looked at what she had been pressing her face against: Ken Ichijouji's back. A red blush claimed her face as she began to imagine herself the night before, sleeping against the boy genius. She flailed her arms wildly, shaking her head back and forth rapidly. "It's not what you think, it's not what you think!"

Her voice and movement startled the young emperor from his sleep, his hidden eyes opening wide. "What the-! A- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He abruptly rolled over and tumbled from the tree branch, tangled in the blanket as he landed in the bushes down below.

Yolei sweatdropped profusely from where she sat, Wormmon waddling from her lap to look down at his fallen master. Davis and Kari stared at their ex-nemesis with wide eyes, both sweatdropping and too stunned to speak or utter a sound.

"… Ken-chan…?"

"What the _hell_ is going on! Why am I down here! What happened!"

Kari couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst into giggles, trying to cover her smile with her gloved hands. Ken snarled and flushed red as he wrestled out of the blanket, his sunglasses falling to hang around his neck by its strap in the process. "Stop it! Stop laughing at me!"

"I- I'm sorry!" Kari apologized, wiping a tear away. "I'm trying, I'm trying…!" She choked back another laugh, hiccupping a few times.

Yolei scurried down the tree, holding Wormmon tightly and bowing to the boy as she apologized. "I'm so sorry I knocked you out of the tree, Ken! I really didn't mean it!" She continued the apologies for a few more moments.

Ken flung the gray blanket at Yolei's feet, frowning dangerously as he put on his sunglasses and adjusted them again. "I won't even _ask_ what you were doing up there," he hissed heatedly, gloved hands clenching into fists. Apparently, just two Digimentals had restored most - if not all - of his anger emotion. "… Just don't do it again." With that, he stormed off towards the main campsite. The three Digidestined could only imagine the horrors that would unfold once T.K. and Cody both faced the Digimon Emperor's wrath.

"Sheesh…" Davis scratched his head as he watched the tall boy disappear from sight. "… 'Must not be a morning person."


	8. Beta Level Trial of Honesty

Disclaimer: The new Digimon and this storyline are the only things that belong to me in this story; Toei Animation owns their characters and stuff. Please don't try to bite off the things I created, such as the Game Lords and a few of these Digimon.  
Started: November 22, 2000  
Finished: December 2, 2000  
Revised: March 22, 2005

* * *

Part 7:  
Beta Level - Trial of Honesty

The six marched silently through the blue-walled maze, Ken Ichijouji once again in the lead. His steps were firm and sure, each turn already known and each pathway already having been gone down in his mind. With such a confident leader, the other Digidestined were left to wonder.

"Why didn't the Game Lords just warp these mazes beyond recognition?" asked Cody Hida. He stuck by Yolei Inoue's side, seeing as she now carried Wormmon and he subconsciously had grown attached to holding the Digimon.

T.K. Takaishi shrugged, his hands stuffed in his green shorts. "We don't know anything about these Digimon," he muttered. His blue eyes fell on Wormmon. "Wormmon, have you ever heard of them?"

"… None of the names sound familiar," admitted the little Rookie. "Utagaumon, Uragirumon, Makusumon… I've never heard of any of them."

"I wonder if they're just lying to us," Davis Motomiya muttered, shifting the Red Orb he had received in the first puzzle room. "For all we know, we could be dead or something."

Kari Kamiya frowned. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"No kidding!" agreed Yolei, shivering visibly. "Now I'm never going to be able to stop thinking of that. Thanks a lot, Davis!"

Wrapped in their conversation, the Digidestined didn't even realize they had lost sight of the Digimon Emperor again until Wormmon brought it to their attention. Davis fumed, hands clenched into fists. "Geez! How many freakin' times is Ken gonna walk off like that!"

Cody sighed. "Davis, complaining isn't going to make Ken come back. We should get going."

Davis grudgingly agreed, again taking lead of the group. "Um, you know, I should tell you guys that I didn't get very far in Donkey Madness…"

T.K. gave the shorter boy a surprised look. "How far did you get?"

"Uh, only halfway through level three… I just wanted you guys to know, since we might get lost in level three, too. We've got a record running here…"

"Hey, that's farther than me," Yolei shrugged. "I only got to the start menu!"

Kari smiled and hugged the brown-haired boy's arm, making him blush. "That's very considerate of you, Davis," she said happily. "Not to mention very smart!"

Davis grinned wildly, rubbing his nose as Kari let go. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" he chuckled. "Okay, let's go!" He marched proudly through the maze, the others smiling lightly as they followed.

x x x x x

"How many times are you blithering idiots going to keep me waiting?" Ken asked in annoyance, his arms crossed as he watched the Digidestined approach him.

"'Blithering idiots?'" repeated Yolei indignantly. "Well, _excuse_ us for _living_, Ken!"

Ken stared coolly at the girl, then rolled his eyes. "I don't see why I even wait for you Digidestined," he huffed, turning to leave.

"… Maybe it's because you actually care."

The Digimon Emperor stopped, willing himself to keep his hands from clenching into fists. He turned back to the kids, eyes on the speaker. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kari held onto the straps of her backpack as she met Ken's gaze. "I think that you care about us. You just don't want to admit it."

He snarled, jerking his head to glare at a wall. "I don't care about anyone." _Not anymore, anyway._

"I refuse to believe that," Kari stated stubbornly.

"Then you're a fool!" Ken snapped. Once again, he turned to leave. "If you bring that up again, Kamiya, I won't hesitate to leave you behind." With that said, he stormed off.

"God, that guy's gettin' worse and worse," mumbled Davis, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he approached Kari. "You okay, Kari?"

Kari lowered her gaze, a sad sigh passing her lips. "I'm fine. It's just…" She looked at Ken as he walked away. "… If he didn't care … why did he bother saving Yolei?" Her eyes trailed to the violet-haired girl. "… Or Cody?" The green-eyed boy was the next under her gaze.

"Kari…" T.K. stepped forward and gripped Kari's shoulder. Kari raised her hand and gripped his hand in return.

"I'm not gonna give up, T.K.," the girl declared firmly.

"None of us are," piped up Yolei, flashing the younger girl a smile. "Besides, he needs a major attitude adjustment. A hot guy like that doesn't need a nasty personality; it really repels the girls, right?"

Kari burst into laughter, shaking her head as the group hurried after their leader.

x x x x x

It didn't take the Digidestined long to find the emperor; he hadn't managed to get much further before he ran into a barrier. He stood with his arms crossed before a long corridor, as if waiting for something. Before any of the kids could ask what he was waiting for, flames shot from the walls in rapid succession. Eyes widened as the flames continued down the hallway, finally diminishing near the end of the corridor.

"… Oh, crud…" Davis swallowed hard and walked up to Ken's side. "So, uh, what's up with this…?"

Ken was frowning, his eyes narrowed on the hallway as he thought. "I've been watching this pattern for awhile now," he announced, not bothering to look at the shorter boy. "I've already calculated out that I wouldn't be able to get through this trap in time to avoid getting fried … even if I was running at top speed."

Cody walked closer to the blue-garbed boy, watching as the flame-shooting trap once again triggered. "So running isn't an option," he said in his soft voice.

"Apparently not," agreed Ken. He pulled his gaze away from the corridor to look back at his companions. "I'll take suggestions now."

Surprisingly, the first to act was Wormmon. The Rookie Digimon leapt out of Yolei's arms, crawling forward until he was past Ken, Davis, and Cody. All of the children watched the Digimon as he began to speak. "Well, I'm not sure if this is much of a suggestion, Ken-chan," the caterpillar began, addressing his master, "but I think it's safe to crawl under the flames. The fire doesn't go all the way to the ground." To demonstrate, Wormmon waited until the flames shot from the wall and then walked right under the flame. Due to his small size, he wasn't touched by the fire.

Yolei clapped in appreciation. "You're cute _and_ smart!" she giggled. _Just like his partner… Heh heh,_ she thought to herself mischievously.

Davis nodded. "I think it's a good idea. We'd just have to keep really close to the ground." He got down on his knees. "C'mon, guys! Wormmon, you lead."

Cody was the next to follow, closely followed by Kari and T.K. Yolei was about to follow when she noticed Ken glaring furiously. "… What's wrong, Ken?" she asked.

"That incompetent worm," he growled out. "… Always saying stupid things…"

The older girl blinked slowly, then adjusted her glasses. "… I'm not sure if you've realized this by now, Ken, but Wormmon's not stupid, incompetent, or whatever you think he is. He's your Digimon; he's your loyal, loving, and wonderful Digimon. And just now, he gave a very smart idea. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"What do you know?" spat the blue-haired child.

Yolei looked the Digimon Emperor once over, her face remaining placid as she scanned him. Then, "Apparently something _you_ don't know." Not waiting for an answer, Yolei dropped to the floor and followed after her friends.

Ken curled his hands into fists and swore, then dropped to the ground and crawled after the Digidestined.

x x x x x

As it turned out, there were more traps similar to the flame-shooters further into the maze. Each time, the six children and one Digimon were forced to crawl beneath the fire and down a long corridor. Each time, they came out of the ordeal sweating and a little more tired than before.

The group's pace through the maze slowed after the seventh corridor of flame-shooters, Ken moving listlessly and Cody struggling to keep on his feet. Wormmon, not wanting to burden Yolei by having her carry him, walked close to Davis; Ken tried to kick at him every time he came too close.

A giggle floated through the air. "Tired, Digidestined?" came a mocking voice. "How do you like this maze so far, hmm?"

Eyes snapped up, each looking for the source of the voice. Simultaneously, they came to rest on a humanoid figure that balanced along one high wall of the maze, walking up and down it and leering at them. "Wh-" T.K. stopped himself, his eye twitching. "You must be Uragirumon…"

The orange-haired humanoid Digimon cackled, nodding at the blonde. T.K. and Kari were reminded of Puppetmon once again; Uragirumon not only shared Puppetmon's frightening laugh, but also that sadistic-playful glint in his amber eyes. The Digimon's white fingers were longer than a normal human's, gracefully moving like blades in the hands of master swordsmen. His attire was a black bodysuit shredded at the ends, a green cloak thrown carelessly around his neck and partially covering his mocking smile.

"What do you want?" demanded Davis, standing next to T.K. and glaring at the Game Lord.

Uragirumon ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Ohhhh, I'm just checking up on you little children," he said nonchalantly. "It's so amusing to watch you claw your ways through this maze… And just think - it's only the second one!" Again he crowed loudly.

Ken pushed past the other children, flinging his cape back angrily. "You're really not making this situation any better!" he shouted.

The Digimon smirked down at the blue-haired boy. "Oh? And why is that, Digimon Emperor? Could it be because you want to kill all these other children and get back to conquering the Digital World?"

All of the children tensed, shifting uneasily at the thoughts that entered their minds with Uragirumon's words. Wormmon shook his head in denial. "That's a lie! Ken-chan, that's a lie, isn't it!" When no response came out of the boy, Wormmon panicked. "Ken-chan!"

"Why don't you tell them the truth, 'Ken-chan?'" taunted Uragirumon. "Tell them exactly what you're thinking!"

Ken's face twitched, and he turned so he was able to see both his comrades and their enemy. "… You want to know exactly what I'm thinking?" he queried, his voice having returned to that deadpan from before. "I'm frustrated that anger and hate are my prime emotions right now. I'm furious that I've had to scream things that I don't mean." Wormmon's eyes widened in sudden realization as Ken's gaze fell on him. "I'm annoyed by the incompetence my companions have shown-" an indignant snort from Davis was audible from behind him "- and I can't stand them sometimes… But I'm presently _thinking_ about getting rid of _you_!"

A blaring set of beeps could be heard as soon as Ken finished his speech, and Yolei reached into her pocket and pulled out her D-terminal. The other Digidestined gathered around her, Davis realizing what was happening. "Ken, the Digimental…!"

That was all Ken had to hear. He faced Wormmon, who nodded as his young master pulled out his Black Digivice. Yolei's D-terminal flipped open automatically, accessing one of her two Digimentals and shooting a beam from it to Ken's digivice. "Digi-Armor, energize!" Before the eyes of all the Digidestined, the Digimental of Sincerity appeared in the air.

_"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to … Nohemon, the archer of honesty!"_

As the green glow that had engulfed Wormmon disappeared, the children stared at the new Digimon that stood before them. Incredibly tall and lanky, Nohemon was a pallid-faced humanoid Digimon that resembled a scarecrow to such an extent that a crow perched on his head. His clothes were a dark brown hue, suitable gear in a woodland area but out-of-place in a maze. He carried a longbow of some sort of strong material, a quiver of arrows to his side.

Uragirumon guffawed loudly at the sight of the gangly Digimon. "The Digimental of Sincerity!" he exclaimed knowledgably. "Ah, yes, yes, this shall be fun indeed…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ken glared at the Game Lord heatedly.

"Do you think Sincerity can beat me, little emperor?" queried Uragirumon, smirking. "Especially _your_ sincerity? Honesty was never much of a strong point with you!"

Ken snarled, but was unable to step towards the Digimon when T.K. and Yolei held him back. "He's just trying to egg you on," T.K. ground out. "Don't listen and concentrate!"

_I hate to admit it, but he's right,_ Ken mentally conceded. He relaxed a little, averting his attention to his digivolved partner. "Nohemon, shut him up!"

"With pleasure, Ken-chan," Nohemon hissed, raising his bow and plucking an arrow from the quiver. _"William Arrow!"_ The arrow began to glow brightly as he released it from the bowstring, the crow on his head cawing loudly.

Uragirumon flipped deftly out of the way, landing on one foot on the maze wall. He grinned at Ken, pointing at Nohemon. "This is the personification of your sincerity, Digimon Emperor! It lacks the strength it needs to defeat me!" he declared forcefully. "You have already seen the personifications of your courage and knowledge, and they are very powerful indeed. _However,_ there is more to a human than bravery and intelligence… It raises a question in my mind: Who is less human - the slave or the person that enslaves him?" There was a horrible silence as those words sunk into the Digidestined's heads. "I leave you now… Remember my words and you may just live longer." He flipped into the air again, disappearing from the maze before he touched down.

The children traded uncomfortable looks, then stared at Ken's back. Ken had raised his digivice, the object absorbing some of the power used to let Wormmon digivolve. Wormmon looked apologetically at his master, unable to think of something to say. The Digimon Emperor, his eyes unreadable beyond his violet shades, pocketed his digivice and began to walk away.

"… Let's go," he said emotionlessly. "We still have a long way ahead of us."

"Ken-chan…"

Ken shot the Digimon a hard look. "_Don't_ talk to me."

There was only silence between the two after that.

As they walked, Yolei couldn't help but stare at her D-terminal. _What's he so angry about?_ she wondered. _He's acting like he's actually angry that Nohemon's power wasn't that great… Is he mad at Wormmon … or himself?_ The girl was unable to shake the question from her mind. She raised her gaze to the Digimon and emperor at the front of the group. _He hasn't touched Wormmon, so it can't be that… Is he actually angry over what Uragirumon said…?_

_… Ken, are you changing? And if so, is it for the better?_


	9. Sincerity's Second Try

Started: December 9, 2000  
Finished: December 11, 2000  
Revised: May 22, 2005

* * *

Part 9:  
Sincerity's Second Try

"I am an undead Digimon as well as a demon Digimon." Uragirumon's eyes flared as he grinned toothily at the children. "Do you realize what that means?"

The Digidestined gathered close, Yolei Inoue speaking for all of them. "I could make a good guess…" She shuddered as the bones of the graveyard rattled and began to reshape themselves into horrible freaks of nature, reacting to the mere movement of Uragirumon's hands. "Waaahh!"

"What kinda Digimon are those!" Davis gasped, taking a step back in horror.

"They're _not_ Digimon," replied Bullmon, tense as he sized up the nightmarish creatures. "Digimon don't look like _that._" Broken-jawed, limping masses of bone came at the small group in ragged lines, noisily stepping over other bones.

"So what are they!" demanded T.K., staggering backwards with Kari as they both held onto Ken. "How do we fight them?"

Cody already knew, looking at Ken's Digimon firmly. "Bullmon, can you take them?" he queried.

The Digimon glanced at the youngest of the Digidestined, then nodded. _"Matador Dash!"_ Bullmon tore at the enemy line, stabbing the fleshless monsters with his golden horns and tossing them into the air. He continued this process for awhile, adding his Tail Whip attack for good measure.

"It's no good!" Kari shouted, burgundy-colored eyes wide as more creatures arose at Uragirumon's command. "There's just too many of them!"

"Bullmon can't beat them; we need a different Digimental opened," Davis hissed. He looked crossly at the unconscious Ken. "Man, you just had to choose _now_ to take a nap, didn't you, Ken?"

T.K. shook the Digimon Emperor roughly, groaning in frustration when he received no reaction. Cody neared slowly, looking up at his friends. "There's an ancient technique that I learned from Grandfather that would work in this situation," he stated.

"Well, let's at it then, Cody!" Davis prodded the boy to work his magic, T.K. and Kari bending over slightly to allow the nine-year-old to reach Ken. Cody's small hands worked deftly, one used to balanced himself on Ken's shoulder and the other used to pinch the older boy's nose closed. It didn't take long for Ken to start twitching, his eyes flickering open as he fell into a coughing fit from the semi-suffocation.

"What the heck … are you … trying to do!" Ken's sunglasses slipped from where they were perched, dangling down and revealing his eyes for the first time since morning. They shimmered a dark blue, specks of white still visible where there shouldn't have been any. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, although Uragirumon might say different," Cody responded, backing away and calmly looking at the blue-haired emperor. "Bullmon can't handle this fight, Ken. You need to open another Digimental!" The brown-haired child pulled out his D-terminal, holding it out to his former enemy.

"Yeah! Ken, you can kick all their butts!" Davis also held his D-terminal out to the boy.

Kari and T.K. released Ken to stand alone as Yolei held out her own D-terminal. "I'm not sure just how much help Nohemon can be, Ken, but I'm pitching in my own resources, too." Her face was firm with determination.

Ken stared in wonder at the three Digidestined, slowly taking all three computers. "… We're going to get through this." He gave the children a determined look, turning to Bullmon. "Bullmon, pull back and de-digivolve!"

Bullmon moved back, light engulfing him as he reverted back to his Rookie form. Wormmon warily eyeing the approaching zombies. "Ken-chan, now what?"

_Split-second decisions, Ichijouji,_ thought Ken, shuffling through the computers quickly. _You weren't called a genius for nothing…_ He made his decision and thrust his Black Digivice out. "Digi-Armor, energize!" A familiar Digimental appeared in the air and Wormmon nodded.

_"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to … Searchmon, the earth's insight!"_

The Digidestined backed away as the huge insect barreled over a few of the creatures, Ken holding his ground as he called out to his Digimon. "Searchmon, you know what to do!"

_"Status Busy!"_

As a visible wave of energy was emitted from Searchmon's sonar, the children watched as the misshapen creatures fell apart and once again became part of the graveyard. Ken smirked, unveiled eyes boring into Uragirumon. "You're next!" he growled. "Searchmon, now!"

_"Jamming Hertz!"_

Bright yellow electricity streaked across the ground at Searchmon's cry, heading straight for the Game Lord. Uragirumon looked completely unconcerned, leaping out of harm's way and perching on a darkened ledge that protruded from the wall. "I will admit that Searchmon is powerful, emperor," he said nonchalantly, examining his fingers as he spoke, "but I can't be beaten by a _bug._" To prove his point, the Digimon stood to his full height and pulled half a dozen blades from his skin with remarkable ease. _"Wailing Arc!"_

Terrible screaming filled the air as Uragirumon threw the blades, the Digidestined covering their ears in pain at the sound. They screamed along with Searchmon, who was unable to move as the knives pierced his armor. Another arc soon followed, battering the poor Digimon until he was ready to keel over.

All of the kids were on their knees from the horrible shrieking of the attack, Ken shuddering as he watched Searchmon begin to glow. A moment later, a bruised and bloodied Wormmon lay where the huge silver-armored Digimon had previously been.

"Wormmon!" Startled by the condition of the small Digimon, Ken reached and wrapped his arms protectively around Wormmon. He glared at Uragirumon hatefully, feeling something for his Digimon other than hate or disgust.

"I'm sorry, Ken-chan…" Wormmon winced and breathed heavily, his antennae sagging slightly. "He's so strong…"

For the first time in two years, Ken hugged the caterpillar Digimon. He was careful to not aggravate Wormmon's fresh wounds. "Don't be sorry; it's my fault that I can't open the other Digimentals."

Wormmon stared up at his master with wide blue eyes. "Y- you're not mad, Ken-chan?" he sputtered.

"You're trying your hardest; how can I be mad about that?" Ken sighed. "… But we're all going to die if we can't defeat him. Can you digivolve again?"

Tears began to well up in Wormmon's eyes unbidden. He nodded as firmly as he could, blinking the tears back. "For you, Ken-chan, I would do anything."

Ken nodded and smiled slightly, setting the Digimon down and pulling out one of the D-terminals. He didn't even have to look at which one it was; part of him already knew. "Digi-Armor, energize!" Once again, the D-terminal flipped open and shot energy to his Digivice, a Digimental appearing in the air.

_"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to … Nohemon, the archer of honesty!"_

Uragirumon arched a thin brow at the sight of the gangly, scarecrow-like Digimon, pushing back his cloak as his eyes narrowed. "What is this?" he queried. "Have you forgotten our previous battle, little emperor?"

"What's there to remember?" Ken replied smoothly, smirking. "You dodged a single attack. Big accomplishment."

"Your sincerity is so weak in comparison to your other traits…" Uragirumon looked suspiciously at the Digimon Emperor, unable to stop staring at his smirk. _What is he up to…? What does he know that I don't…?_

Davis and the others were also unable to believe Ken's sudden confidence. "What's going on, Ken?" asked T.K., stepping to the dark-haired boy.

"… Just watch; you'll see," Ken replied enigmatically, his eyes bright with suppressed certainty. He jerked a hand up. "Now!"

The crow on the scarecrow-Digimon's head cawed as an arrow was strung. _"William Arrow!"_ A sharp twang rang through the air as the shining arrow left the bow, several others following shortly thereafter.

"What kind of attack is this!" taunted Uragirumon, dodging each arrow with ease. He barely moved from his spot. "Your Digimon can't aim, emperor!"

"Oh really?" Ken chuckled, that knowing gleam not leaving his eyes. "You might want to look again, Uragirumon!"

Uragirumon frowned, amber eyes slitting as he tried to move forward. His slit eyes immediately widened, and he twisted his head to see the arrows embedded in the wall behind him … and pinning his cloak down. "What the-!"

Ken laughed in triumph, his raised hand forming a fist. "Nohemon, _go!_"

Again the black crow called, leaping from the puppet's head and taking to the air in response to Ken's shout. The Digidestined watched in soundless astonishment as the crow sped at Uragirumon, shrieking at the top of its lungs.

_"Derision Crow!"_

Uragirumon let out a strangled gasp as Nohemon lighted on his head, trying to claw off the small Digimon with his bladed hands. Nohemon cawed loudly, a bright fire being emitted from him as the children watched on. The Game Lord screamed in agony as he was burned through, still clawing desperately at his enemy. The black bird took the attacks with little complaint, a huge explosion engulfing the ledge Uragirumon had been standing on … as well as its two occupants.

"Oh, my-" All of the kids hid their eyes from the bright explosion, small fragments of rock raining down on them. When they opened their eyes, they could see a black Digimon flapping through the clouded room, perching on the scarecrow's head.

Ken smiled and approached the Digimon and its puppet. "Great job, Nohemon," he commented.

The crow appeared to smile, bright blue eyes shining as it bobbed its head up and down. "Thank you, Ken-chan."

Davis scratched his head with his good arm in confusion as he approached Ken and his Digimon. "Uh … what just happened here? I thought he-" the boy pointed at the scarecrow "- was Nohemon!"

The Digimon Emperor chuckled as he fixed his sunglasses on his face once again. "That's what you're supposed to think," he replied. He pointed up at the bird on the scarecrow's head. "Nohemon is actually a bird Digimon that can manipulate bigger objects. This scarecrow is just a puppet; the real power lies in the smaller of the duo." He smirked proudly. "_That's_ why the Sincerity Digimental seemed so weak; I was using only half of the power at my disposal."

"… Talk about weird…," muttered Yolei, smiling wryly.

**"My congratulations, Digimon Emperor,"** came the now-familiar voice of Makusumon. **"You are the first to beat one of us."**

"Aren't you in the least bit angry that he just wiped out Uragirumon?" queried Kari, unable to keep the frown from her face.

**"His demise was inevitable; why should I be angry about that?"** Makusumon's voice never once changed from its monotone. **"You have proven to be stronger than we originally expected, Ken Ichijouji."**

Ken had traded his smirk for a frown long before Makusumon's last remark. "Should I be flattered?" he asked sarcastically.

**"Hardly."** There was dead silence for a full minute. **"Your prize for this level is the Golden Scepter."**

"… What…?" The children blinked at each other, then allowed Davis to voice their shared question. "We're not done with the level yet!"

**"Beta Level has no puzzle room; Uragirumon's trial in the maze replaced it. You Digidestined should be happy, since you are one more step closer to freedom."** A long, gleaming scepter appeared in midair, glowing softly as Ken grabbed it. **"The Golden Scepter is for the Digidestined of Knowledge."** The Digidestined looked at Cody, who blinked in surprise as Ken handed the object to him.

"What are these things for exactly?" queried T.K., his eyes not leaving the new treasure bestowed on them. "Why are we getting them?"

**"Your question will be answered when the time is right, and not by me,"** replied Makusumon. **"You will understand everything in the future. I give you my word."**

When the Game Lord did not speak again, the Digidestined decided that they were, once again, alone. Nohemon de-digivolved back into Wormmon, who was immediately picked up by Ken. No one complained; it was surprising enough that the emperor was actually caring about the wounded.

Kari pointed off to a dark passage that had appeared in the wall closest to them. "That must be the exit. We should get going."

"No kidding," agreed Yolei. She shivered as she looked at the bones and fragments of stone from the ledge on the wall. "I'm _never_ gonna look at a graveyard the same way again…"

The Digidestined walked out of the danger zone wearily, Ken trailing behind. Wormmon blinked tiredly at his friend, pressing against his chest to get his attention. "Ken-chan, what's wrong?"

Ken didn't answer, instead kneeling down and picking up a ragged piece of cloth that stood out against the grimy bones of the danger zone. He rubbed at the blackened material, barely making out the original green color behind all the burnt areas and ash. Before his eyes, the remnants of Uragirumon's cloak dissolved into bits of data and disappeared.

"Ken-chan?"

"… It's nothing, Wormmon. Let's go." Ken gave the Digimon a comforting smile as he walked after the Digidestined. Wormmon met Ken's gaze for a moment, then allowed it to wander back to the cloak that no longer existed.

_In a strange way, I feel obligated to thank you in some way, Uragirumon. _

Because of you, Ken-chan's been worried about and proud of me… This is the first time in two years… It took the likes of a Digimon such as yourself to break through that shell of his. He's on his way to becoming the old Ken-chan. The Ken-chan that hugged me and played with me. The Ken-chan that never once tried to hurt me.

… I think I've got my best friend back because of you.

So … thank you.


	10. Forest Interlude

Started: December 14, 2000  
Finished: December 19, 2000  
Revised: June 2, 2005

* * *

Part 10:  
Forest Interlude

Lunch was fried and broiled fish for the Digidestined. After the beta danger zone, the small group had found themselves back in the forest where they had spent a whole night under the stars. The fresh air, after the stuffy and morbid graveyard, was a welcome change; Yolei Inoue had promptly shown her joy by hugging and kissing the closest tree. Her action triggered amused chuckles from her friends, and even a slight smile from the Digimon Emperor.

Finding the old campsite had proved to be an easy task for the kids; the cold ashes from the night before were still found in the ring of small stones set up as a campfire. Davis Motomiya and T.K. Takaishi headed for the river to fish while their companions did other things; Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida set up the blankets to sit on and Ken Ichijouji and Kari Kamiya dressed Wormmon's wounds.

The time between lunch and dinner was been spent rather silently, all of the children caught in their own thoughts for the good part of an hour before Davis decided to break the ice by bursting into loud, raucous - and quite embarrassing - singing. As the girls and Cody laughed at the boy's act, T.K. and Ken took their turns playfully chiding Davis.

After Davis' comical performance, the kids all took to activities to entertain themselves with. Cody went about building a sling of vines and string to place his new scepter in, disliking carrying the item in his hands. Yolei and Kari took off to the river near their camp, spending their time idly chatting and making use of the soap Kari had packed. Davis, despite what the other Digidestined said, juggled the Red Orb from Makusumon like a soccer ball, receiving disbelieving stares from the others that remained at the camp.

"… That thing's supposed to be _valuable,_ Davis," T.K. stated, arms crossed as he watched his friend. "If you break it, we'll never find out what it's for…"

"Hey, it's not broken yet, right?" replied Davis, grinning as he rolled the ball off his thigh and kicked it into the air with great control. "I think it's pretty durable!" Laughing lightly, the boy kicked the ball right at Ken.

"Are you trying to surprise me?" snorted the Digimon Emperor, trapping the ball easily and juggling it just like Davis had been. "Think fast, slide-tackler!" He spin-kicked the ball right back at the brown-haired Digidestined.

The shorter soccer player trapped the orb with his chest, wincing and rubbing at the impact spot with his good arm as he juggled. "Geez, you don't have to try to kill me, Ken!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

Ken lowered his glasses enough for Davis to see that he was rolling his eyes. "You didn't cushion the ball correctly, goggle boy." In response, Davis slammed the ball at the "Rocket" and smirked when the taller boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"That thing hurts like a bad habit," Davis grumbled. "Don't ya agree, Ken?"

The other boy glared as he caught his breath. "Oh, yeah … like a bad habit," he agreed, rubbing at his chest painfully.

T.K. stepped up to the two boys, looking at them unsympathetically as he picked up the Red Orb. "You guys deserved what you got. This thing isn't supposed to be a toy."

"Just 'cuz we know how to have fun doesn't mean you have to ruin it!" huffed Davis. "Yeesh, T.H., you need to lighten up."

"Lighten up? Well, sorry, Davis, but not _everyone_ can be on a permanent high like you!" T.K. retorted.

Davis' eyes widened in shock at T.K.'s remark. "Permanent high! You can't talk to your leader like that!"

"Leader? Since _when_ have you been the leader?"

"Since always, T.A.!"

"It's _T.K.!_ Get it straight, Davis!"

Cody watched the two boys continue to squabble, smiling wryly as Ken stepped away to stand closer to him. "… Are they always like this?" the Digimon Emperor queried, watching the two argue mercilessly.

"Always," confirmed Cody. He firmly knotted the final vine of his strap, tugging at it to test its strength. "… I don't think their fights actually mean anything; Tai and Matt said they used to fight like this when they were younger."

"The older Digidestined?"

The young Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability nodded, setting the Golden Scepter down across his lap. "I think it's something that comes with the position of dual-leadership. If that's the case, I'm glad that I'm not a leader."

"… No kidding." Ken crossed his arms, a brow shooting up as Davis and T.K. stopped arguing to walk up to the two other boys. Both of the arguers had firm, determined looks on their faces. "What is it now?"

"We've decided…" T.K. stopped, his serious look not once faltering. "We've decided that _you're_ also a candidate for this whole leadership thing, Ken."

Cody and Ken stared at the blonde in confusion. "What!"

"You've been leading us around these mazes and that's enough proof for us," Davis explained. He didn't look too thrilled about the thought of fighting Ken for such a position.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ken frowned as he tried to get over his shock.

"You're part of these arguments too!" Before Ken's eyes, devious grins appeared on both Davis and T.K.'s faces.

"What? _No way…!_" Ken shook his head, finally realizing the two boys' plan. "I'd rather not be-"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Davis laughed and clapped Ken roughly on the shoulder. "C'mon, Ken! Why not admit it? You're leader material!"

Ken looked at the two Digidestined warily. "… Do I even have to?" he queried. "I _am_ the Digimon Emperor."

That was all the two needed to hear. "Being the Digimon Emperor doesn't mean anything!" T.K. waved it off easily. "What other credentials do you have, Ichijouji?"

"What other credentials do I _need,_ T.P.?" Ken smirked as T.K.'s jaw dropped.

"W- what did you just call me…?" T.K. stuttered.

Davis was laughing it up, beating at his thigh as he listened to the two. "Good one, Ken! That sure put him in his place!"

"Actually, I'm quite sad that I had to call him that," Ken said as he glanced at the goggle-wearing boy. "You see, I had to sink to _your_ level to do that!"

It was T.K.'s turn to laugh, Davis grasping for words as his eyes widened in disbelief. As the three older boys launched into an all-out insult-fest, Wormmon crawled from where he had been resting and into Cody's lap. "… I don't get it," the Digimon murmured, looking up at Cody's bright green eyes. "What are they fighting about?"

"Well, I originally thought it was over the whole leadership position," Cody began, taking his attention off of the arguing boys to look at Ken's Digimon, "but I'm not sure anymore. I think it's some sort of acceptance act."

Wormmon stared as the three continued talking, throwing insults every few words. "If that's the case, why don't you argue with them?"

Cody laughed lightly, patting Wormmon's head as he replied. "I think I've already been accepted; I've never been in a position where I was challenged outright." _… Except when we were trapped looking for the Digimental of Reliability…_ He shook his head, dismissing the bad memory. "Besides, I'm younger; I don't think they want to taint my mind with what they're talking about."

"Cody, that makes as much sense as a Meramon and Frigimon singing opera for ShogunGekomon because Numemon are flying overhead."

The nine-year old blinked at the simile. "But … that makes _no_ sense, Wormmon."

Wormmon snuggled down in Cody's lap and closed his eyes. "Exactly."

x x x x x

"Okay, let me get this straight… You guys argued for _two hours_!" Yolei stared at the three embarrassed boys in absolute disbelief. "What the heck was so bad that you had to fight for that long?"

Davis looked at Ken. Ken looked at T.K. T.K. looked at Davis. The brown-haired boy nervously looked at Yolei and Kari. "Uh … no?"

Everyone present facefaulted. "That's not an answer!" Yolei shrieked. "Davis, sometimes I really wonder what planet you're from…"

"Ohhh, we all know the answer to that one…" Ken began to leer as an old joke came to mind.

"Don't even _start,_ Ken!" the violet-haired girl interrupted, crossing her arms. She raised her chin in disgust. "Boys are _such_ time-wasters!"

Three pairs of brows shot up at once. "Ex_cuse_ me!" T.K. snorted as he held his arms akimbo. "We're not the ones that spent _two and a half_ hours washing our hands down at the river!"

Kari and Yolei sputtered. "We were not just washing our hands," defended Kari, trying to sound calm despite the way the conversation was quickly dissolving into an argument. "We caught fish for dinner, too!"

None of the boys looked impressed by Kari and Yolei's lame gestures to the fish Cody was busy broiling over a fire a few meters away. "You caught _three_ fish," Ken stated flatly. "Davis and T.K. brought back _double_ of that this morning!"

"Triple, actually," piped up Davis. "Geez, what'd you girls do, anyway? Use fishing poles?"

The two girls sweatdropped. "… Wasn't that what we were supposed to do?" queried Yolei, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"We made a net and tossed it into the river," T.K. explained. "Kari, I thought I told you about that before we left…"

The brunette blushed as everyone present looked at her. "Uh … I guess I forgot," she managed weakly.

"Good thing Cody found some edible fruit around here," remarked Ken, brushing a hand through his hair. "We probably would've ended up starving!"

"Stop exaggerating, Ken!" Yolei gave the blue-haired emperor a displeased look. "You're making me feel bad!"

Ken simply laughed, turning away from the group and walking off towards the camp. Yolei let out a frustrated screech, stomping off into the forest muttering things about an "annoying, cute guy" and "unbelievably self-righteous, hot jerk."

Davis scratched his head, glancing at the two departees before speaking to T.K. and Kari. "Those two really have problems," he announced.

"Gee, you think?" T.K. chuckled, a grin appearing as Yolei disappeared from view and Ken made himself comfortable against a tree.

"They don't know they like each other," Kari giggled.

x x x x x

For the second time in years, Ken found himself staring up at the starlit sky from a tree branch. Wormmon lay comfortably in his lap, watching the twinkling little pinpricks against nature's black canvas. "Ken-chan?"

"Hmm?" Ken sounded a bit distracted, his unveiled eyes searching the skies for constellations the Digital World might share with the real world.

"Are you happy?"

The Digimon Emperor lowered his gaze, blinking in surprise at his Digimon. "Happy? What are you talking about?"

Wormmon shyly looked away, still trying to get used to the "new" Ken; the "old" Ken would have knocked him around for asking such an inane question. "Well … I dunno. You just don't look mad or sad anymore, so … are you happy?"

Ken smiled at his Digimon's simplistic view of emotions, rubbing between Wormmon's antennae as he replied. "I'm not really sure… Everything's been odd the last two days. I swear, my mind's changed more times in the last forty-eight hours than in the last three years…"

"Are you glad this all happened?"

"Maybe. I guess… I don't know." Ken sighed and leaned back against the tree, looking at the leaves that would have appeared multicolored had they not been shaded by night. "I've come to terms with my feelings about certain things, but I still have warring thoughts over other matters."

"… Is this about your brother?" queried Wormmon.

Ken closed his eyes at the mentioning of his older brother. "… Osamu…" A ragged sigh passed his lips. "He haunts me, Wormmon. He won't leave me alone."

The caterpillar blinked. "A ghost?"

"A ghost of the worst kind," confirmed the blue-haired child, eyes shut tightly. "I can't sleep without dreaming about that day … that car accident… He's punishing me. Osamu's punishing me for wishing his death."

Wormmon shook his head. "I don't think he is," he murmured. When Ken opened his eyes and stared down at him, Wormmon averted his gaze to the stars. "There's a lot of things we Digimon believe in… One of those things is that ghosts don't haunt as punishment. I'm not sure what ghosts are like in your world, but the ghosts here haunt for a purpose." The Digimon nuzzled against his partner's hand as he continued. "I think Osamu wants to be remembered; that's why you can't stop dreaming about him. _You're_ punishing yourself, Ken-chan, by remembering only the bad stuff."

Ken smiled weakly for the Digimon, hugging him close. "Maybe you're right, Wormmon." _Hopefully you're right._ "… I'll keep that in mind." Wormmon closed his eyes happily in response, enjoying the attention he was now receiving.

The pleasant silence of the evening didn't last long for the two. "Ken?" a soft voice called down from below.

Both child and Digimon looked over the side of the branch, seeing the outline of a figure down below. "… Who…?" Ken frowned, seeing the gleam of glasses as he moved his head a little. "Yolei?"

"Hey," greeted the girl, the outline of her hand moving in a wave, "you forgot to get a blanket. Kari thought you'd get cold out here, so…"

"I really don't see why you Digidestined care so much about me being cold…" Ken let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. "All right, hand it over."

Yolei responded by climbing up the tree again, nearly slipping as she reached the top. Out of reflex, Ken shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to the limb. "… Thank you," breathed the girl. In the light of the moon, the Digimon Emperor was able to see that Yolei had removed her helmet and was smiling slightly at him. "You know, I don't see why you're so dead-set on staying in this tree; it's so cold up here!"

"I like my tree," Ken defended lightly, his statement sounding childish.

The Digidestined giggled. "I guess it's a nice tree… But you're gonna freeze up here, Ken!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I can take care of myself."

A devious thought crossed Yolei's mind. She grinned and threw the blanket over her and Ken. "Well then, Mr. Emperor, if you can take care of yourself, you won't mind if you take care of me too, hmm?" When she saw the bewildered look on Ken's face, she laughed lightly.

"… I don't understand you Digidestined," Ken grumbled, silently relenting. _Why do I allow myself to be swayed by these people?_ Yolei laid down on the branch, shutting her eyes to the world around her as Ken glanced down at her. "You're not gonna try to knock me out of the tree again if I turn my back, right?"

Yolei coughed indignantly, opening one eye at the mentioning of the morning incident. "It was an _accident!_" she sniffed. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

Ken shrugged, holding Wormmon to his chest as he laid down as well on the broad limb. "Probably not."

The violet-haired girl feigned disgust, her face softening as Ken shut his eyes. She shifted slightly to see Wormmon, who had cracked one eye open to look at her. "Hey, congrats," she said quietly, giving the Digimon a bright smile as she gestured to the way Ken was holding him. Wormmon's eye seemed to smile back and he nodded, snuggling against his partner as he went to sleep.

And the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity sighed happily, pulling a bit of the blanket to her chin and staring up at the stars for a few moments before closing her eyes once again.

_Hmm … I guess I like this tree, too … or maybe it's being close to you, Ken. Because whenever I'm up here and close to you … I can just forget about everything else._

For once in her life, Yolei Inoue fell asleep blushing.


	11. Gamma Level

Just to note, references on personality in this chapter are heavily based on the American dub. One notable change in the American dub was Kari's teasing and insults (especially towards Davis).   
Started: December 20, 2000   
Finished: January 11, 2001   
Revised: July 8, 2005

* * *

Part 11:   
Gamma Level

"… What kind of maze is this…?" 

The six children and one Digimon stared at their surroundings in quiet awe. Their reflections could be seen on every wall, the mirrors gleaming with a bluish sheen. Like the last two mazes they had gone through, the corridor they found before them stretched farther than they could see. Kari Kamiya carefully ran a hand across one wall, watching her reflection trace her hand silently. 

Davis Motomiya frowned as he looked over at Ken Ichijouji. "Hey, Ken, do you remember a maze like this in the game?" he queried. "This sure isn't the third maze." 

Ken shook his head, studying Kari's reflection as she continued to run her hand across the wall. "I think this is another change from the actual game; there weren't trials like Uragirumon's in the game, either." 

T.K. Takaishi crossed his arms as he took a few steps away from the group before turning to face them. "Shouldn't we get going?" 

**"This maze is different from the last two."**

The kids started at the voice, their gazes going up to the nonexistent ceiling. "Makusumon?" Kari murmured, backing from the wall and closer to her friends. 

**"This maze will test your actual feelings toward yourself; you must find the mirror that reflects the true you to proceed. You will receive no outside help from your companions… In fact, there are six different exits to this maze; one for each of you."**

"… What about Wormmon?" Cody Hida queried. Ken had allowed the younger boy to carry the Digimon for awhile and Cody held Wormmon possessively. 

**"Wormmon has no place in this test."**

The next thing the kids knew, Cody was holding thin air. Ken let out a choked gasp, then glared up at the bright light above. "What the hell did you do!" 

**"Temper, temper, little emperor,"** chided Makusumon. **"You do not want to lose that emotion again, do you? Wormmon will be returned to you in due time; he will only be in the way in this test."**

"Give him back now!" 

**"You are in no position to give commands, little emperor,"** reminded the Game Lord, his tone a bit harsher than before. **"Wormmon will be returned later. Do not demand for his return again or he will suffer for your actions."**

Ken bit back a growl, clenching his hands into shaking fists as he jerked his head down. "Damn…" 

Kari laid a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Wormmon's most likely with the rest of our Digimon; he should be fine. Don't worry about him." 

"I'm _not_ worried," replied Ken, frowning as he adjusted his shades. "It's just the principle of the whole thing." 

Davis rolled his eyes. "Stop tryin' to sound all cool and smart, Ken; you _are_ worried. Let's get going so we can get Wormmon back." 

Too distracted to argue, Ken led the way down the long corridor. It didn't take long for the party to reach the end of the single hallway, which branched off in six different ways. 

"… I guess we're all on our own from here on in," T.K. murmured quietly. 

Yolei shivered as she looked from one corridor to another. "I'm already freaking out," she announced. "How can we do this willingly? I mean, I don't want to split up!" 

"None of us do, Yolei." Cody rubbed his arm nervously. "But we don't have much of a choice; the Game Lords will hurt our Digimon if we don't cooperate." 

"Will you guys be okay alone?" queried Davis. "I think I'll be okay, but I'm worried that we're not gonna be able to help each other if something happens…" 

"Hopefully, nothing dangerous will," Ken answered sullenly. He turned and started down the first corridor, glancing over his shoulder to the Digidestined. "… Be careful; we'll see each other later." 

Then Ken was gone, walking down into the hallway and out of view. The Digidestined hesitantly took to their own halls, Davis braving the turn of events first and striding into the unknown. T.K. and Kari took the corridors closest to each other, looking determinedly at each other one last time before taking off. Cody and Yolei both sighed and hugged for a second, then timidly walked down their own corridors. 

x x x x x

Davis stomped his way noisily through the mirror maze, trying to distract himself as he walked onward. His reflections mimicked his motions, feet hitting the ground loudly each time. "This really bites…," he muttered to himself, crossing his arms as he walked. "I hate silence!" 

"You're not the only one." 

The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship straightened at the familiar voice, looking around frantically for the source. "Tai! Tai, is that you!" He began to run, looking for some end to the long corridor. As he neared a section where the hallway bent to his right, Davis watched a tall boy walk into view. His heart leapt in relief. "Tai!" 

Tai Kamiya smiled slightly at the younger boy. "Hey, Davis. What's up?" 

"Oh man, Tai, I'm so glad you're here!" Davis grinned broadly as he spoke. "We've been going through these mazes and tests these royal jerks, the Game Lords, made-" He suddenly stopped, realizing what was wrong with this picture. Tai couldn't be in the Digital World without one of them opening the portal … _and_ he wore a pair of goggles identical to the ones Davis currently wore. "… You're not Tai!" 

The imposter laughed in amusement. "Very quick thinker, aren't you?" He stuffed one hand in his pocket in much the same way Tai would have. "I'm you, Davis." 

Davis stared at 'Tai' in shock. "What!" 

"I'm the reflection of everything you are," 'Tai' explained. "You're just a copy of your idol, Davis." 

The boy shook his head in horror. "That's not true!" 

"Sure it is," the pretender said. "You play soccer, just like him." 

"That's just a coincidence!" Davis defended. "I didn't even know Tai when I started soccer…" 

'Tai' tapped at the pair of goggles that adorned his head. "You even wear the goggles of your idol." 

"He _gave_ them to me!" 

"They are the leader's goggles. If you wear them, you're in the same position that he was in. That makes you even more of a copy." 

Davis trembled with rage as he reached up, pulling the goggles from his hair. "That's a lie, and you know it! I'm _not_ a copy!" He hurled the goggles as hard as he could at the green-clad boy, eyes shutting as he followed through. 

He was startled when he heard the sound of something cracking. 

Opening his eyes, Davis watched the image of Tai split and crackle before shattering into millions of shards. Beyond the deceptive mirror was another mirror, this one reflecting a surprised boy wearing an ordinary blue vest instead of a flame-decorated bomber jacket. 

"… This is me. This is the _real_ me." Davis' voice was firm as he walked over and picked up Tai's goggles. "Tai's goggles give me a position to live up to, not a title that's a curse." He fixed them on his head once again. "… Tai'd be proud of me. He wouldn't want me thinking I'm exactly like him. 'Cuz I'm not." Davis grinned weakly at his reflection as he reached over and touched it. "I've got a lot more to offer." 

His body shimmered brightly, then disappeared. 

**"Courage has passed."**

x x x x x

T.K. glanced at the reflections of himself as he passed them, swallowing hard as each reflection stared right back at him. His hands clenched into and out of fists every now and then, the subconscious action going unnoticed by the blonde. _I've gotta find the mirror that reflects the real me… But what's that supposed mean? Makusumon's directions are just as confusing as Gennai's prophecies!_

Caught up in his own thoughts, T.K. almost didn't see the different reflection to his left. He stopped and backpedaled, blinking in shock at the mirror image that greeted him. Sharp, slanted blue eyes stared back into his own, his blond hair not restrained in a hat but styled with hairgel. 

"Matt?" T.K. whispered, stiffening as 'Matt' echoed his words. The Digidestined backed into the wall behind him, watching 'Matt' follow in example. "Weird… What's with this mirror?" Matt Ishida's image silently looked at him, eyes shimmering with the same confusion lingering in T.K.'s eyes. "… Somehow, I doubt this is my real reflection. I know… I know I've always looked up to Matt, but _this_ is ridiculous! I don't want to _be_ my brother, no matter how much success he's got going for him right now!" 

T.K. laughed uneasily, standing straight and walking back up to the mirror wall. "I see right through you," he declared, trying to calm himself as he spoke to 'Matt.' "I'm not fooled by this test; I know who I am and a stupid reflection's not going to change that." He raised a fist and punched at the mirror, watching in satisfaction as the image cracked and crumbled into a glass heap at his feet. Beyond the deception, T.K. was able to see himself, dressed in the green and brown shirt he had worn before entering the Digital World. "I _know_ who I am. Nothing's gonna change that." 

With that said, the boy touched his true reflection and disappeared from the maze. 

**"Hope has passed."**

x x x x x

Yolei shook her head as she nervously walked through the corridor, her steps careful and unrushed. _Is this supposed to test how insecure we all are?_ she wondered. _Okay, so I'm probably the only one that's really insecure walking through a long, mirror-laden hall, but…_

"Yolei?" 

The girl jerked at the voice, her eyes landing on a familiar figure far down the hallway. She could almost make out Kari's slight smile at the way she had reacted. "Kari?" Yolei gasped. "What happened? Did the hall curve out?" 

"Oh, no… Of course not." Kari's smile broadened, which earned her a confused look from Yolei. 

"Kari…?" 

'Kari' shook her head. "Part of you already knows the truth, Yolei. Tell me what I am." 

Yolei swallowed hard, breathing slowly as she stared at the brunette. "… You're what I've always wanted to be. Kari Kamiya - the girl who had everything. Kari always got the guys, the attention, the good rep… I was just the nerdy, love-struck girl." 

The impostor nodded, watching Yolei approach her. "How did that make you feel?" 

"I was always envious. I felt that- that I had to be on that same level to be liked. But…" 

"But?" Kari's look-alike frowned in confusion. 

Yolei glared at 'Kari.' "I've found people that like me for who I am. Sure, Davis can be a total space-case, and T.K.'s still got his eyes on Kari … but they're my friends. Cody's always been there for me, and he'll always have a place in my heart. And I think that Ken…" 

'Kari' gave Yolei a glare of her own. "He'll never love you." 

The violet-haired girl feigned shock, already sensing victory. "How do you know? You're just a stupid illusion. A girl's allowed to dream, right?" Yolei grinned and walked right past 'Kari' and pointed to a mirror a few steps behind her. She could feel the impostor's eyes on her back as she spoke. "This mirror shows me in my normal clothes. Should I assume that this is my _true_ reflection?" When no reply came, Yolei looked back to see 'Kari' had disappeared. The girl let out a ragged sigh. "… I wish all the tests were this easy." Touching the mirror, Yolei vanished. 

**"Love has passed."**

x x x x x

Cody willed himself to stay calm as he walked through the mirror maze, his breaths steady and rhythmic despite being alone in a place he had never seen before. _This is worse than first coming to the Digital World… At least then I had familiar faces around me._ He stared at the reflections of himself as he passed them, seeing his uneasiness being sent right back to him. 

One reflection, however, caught his eye. 

The short boy stopped in his tracks and backpedaled, frowning at the strange shadow that greeted him. There were no details to the tall body outline, a mysterious stranger that struck a chord in Cody's memory. He hesitantly touched it, startled that the reflection did exactly as he did. _Is this a trick mirror? This seems a lot like one from those circuses…_

"Such thoughts shouldn't even cross your mind." 

Cody's eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice, staring at the shadow-reflection on the wall. "… Who…?" 

"I am your hopes and wishes, Cody. I'm what you want to become." 

A gasp caught in Cody's throat, and he took a step back in shock; his reflection did the same. "Father?" 

"I am what you want to be. Serious, hard-working, courteous, responsible, righteous…" 

"Ye- yes. I've always wanted to be like you, Father." 

"Your thoughts should be concentrated on the important things in life; your schoolwork and Kendo come before anything else." 

"Of course." Cody nodded, watching the taller reflection nod as well. 

"Being a Digidestined takes away time from your other responsibilities. It must be given up. It's not something meant for you." 

"Ye- … No." As the words registered, Cody took another step away from the reflection. "… . . I should have realized this sooner… _You're_ the test. You say that you're everything I want to be. I can tell you're lying when you say I shouldn't be a Digidestined. I know I need to be one, and I enjoy being one." The young boy pulled the Golden Scepter off his back, holding it firmly with two hands. "This is a cruel test; no one should have to face a demon in the form of a dead loved one." Shutting his eyes to the shadowy form, Cody swung the scepter into the mirror. 

Cody sank to his knees as the mirror shattered, sniffling as he opened his eyes. A teary-eyed reflection of himself - dressed in his real world clothes - stared back at him, sorrow visible in its eyes. "Father…" Suppressing a cry, Cody leaned his head against the mirror and disappeared in a flash of light. 

**"Knowledge has passed."**

x x x x x

"This place is so cold…," Kari murmured to herself, rubbing her arms as she walked through the maze. "T.K., Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken … do you guys feel this cold? As cold as death…" 

"You always were a little drama queen, Kari." 

Kari raised her head, recognizing the form that had sudden appeared in the middle of the corridor. "Tai…?" Her brother blinked soft brown eyes at the confused girl, crossing the corridor until he was right in her face. The next Kari knew, there was a stinging pain running through her left cheek and tears clouding her vision. "T- Tai!" 

"Don't give me that," hissed the older Kamiya, glaring holes into the girl. "You know you've had that coming for awhile now. You're always acting arrogant and screaming out for help when put in danger… I thought you were trying to be brave - like me!" 

The Digidestined of Light cradled her smarting cheek carefully, forcing back tears as her mind raced. _This isn't Tai… He couldn't be here like this. Even though I know that, the words still hurt._ "This is one cruel trick, Makusumon!" Kari shouted, her call meant for the ears of the Game Lord. "I thought you had better taste than to face us against illusions!" 

A dark smile curled up on the impostor's face as he watched Kari, those brown eyes being replaced by flashing . "I'm afraid that Makusumon isn't in charge of this level. _I_ am." 

Kari's eyes widened. "W- who…!" 

"You should be more worried about yourself than my name, Digidestined," chuckled 'Tai.' "Of course, you were always self-absorbed, weren't you? You couldn't have cared less about your friends, let alone their feelings." 

"That's not true! I care-" 

'Tai' rolled his eyes. "I've heard that one before. Why not just admit it? You don't care unless it's about you!" 

Kari tried to block out the horrible words, remembering the ways she would taunt and ridicule her friends - Davis in particular. _It's true that I tease and don't pay attention to everyone's problems … but everyone makes mistakes…_ "People change," she hissed, battling back tears as her hands balled into fists. "You act as if I'm always going to be this way. Now that I'm aware of that flaw, I can work with it." 

"Even so, your flaws will be the end of you," 'Tai' retorted. 

"Everyone has flaws; perfection is a myth," Kari snapped, angry with having to fight the impostor. "My brother told me that when I was five years old, and I think it was the wisest thing he ever told me. Flaws only make people stronger." 

Before 'Tai' could respond, Kari gathered her strength and rammed him backwards and to the ground. Her heart pounding wildly, the Digidestined ran down the corridor, slamming herself into the reflection of her wearing her real world clothes. Cursing, 'Tai' got back to his feet and disappeared in a swirl of black ashes. 

**"Light has passed."**

x x x x x

_How unnerving…_

Ken adjusted his shades as he walked down the blue-white corridor, his eyes shifting from the mirrors to his left then to his right every few steps. His cape flapped listlessly behind him, cautiousness costing him his normal, flamboyant swagger. A tapered frown stuck to his features as he reached a turn, deepening as the corridor broadened and became a rectangular room. 

_What is this…?_

"Ken-chan…" 

The boy stiffened at the familiar voice, his eyes falling on a crumpled form stretched out at the far side of the room. "Wormmon?" he gasped, running to the curled and battered caterpillar. _What did those Game Lords do…!_

"Ken-chan…" 

Ken fell to his knees and pulled the green Digimon into his arms, shifting him so his face was visible. His face paled at the silver markings on the Digimon's face where bright, blue eyes should have been. 

_"Die!"_

Sharp pain erupted through the blue-haired boy's arms and chest, and he released the creature as he toppled backwards in shock. His mouth open in soundless horror, Ken pushed himself to his feet and stared at the small Digimon before him. "W- what!" he sputtered, eyes wide behind the yellow shades. 

"Dokunemon," the green Virus Digimon snickered. "You've grown soft, emperor; your feelings for the little worm have overridden your past paranoia." The creature continued to cackle as Ken's legs gave way underneath him, sending him tumbling to the ground. "How ironic… The great tyrant of the Digital World, killed by a slithering worm of little fame. How wrong does that sound, hmm…?" 

Ken panted for breath as he lay on his stomach, beads of sweat already beginning to form on his brow. "W- what did you do to me!" 

"Worm Venom is quite a useful thing, no?" chuckled the Digimon. "Your death will be delightfully prolonged by its slow effects. As you yourself said, dear emperor: "Watching you squirm is _sooo_ delicious."" 

"N- no…" As his body numbed, Ken found his other senses beginning to leave him. 

"As I said before, it seems very wrong for the great emperor to be killed by a lowly Dokunemon." The skin of the Digimon began to darken, the silver streaks that acted as eyes glowing sinisterly as the disguise was shed for another. Before Ken's veiled eyes, the ten-legged Digimon came to stand solidly on two long legs. A familiar voice, filled with such evil that it made Ken shiver, drifted down to him. "It seems much more fitting for the Digital World's newest threat to be wiped out by itself." 

And Ken stared at his mirror image, the dismay never leaving his face until blackness engulfed him. 

**"The Digimon Emperor has fallen."**


	12. Danger Zone Camaraderie

Started: January 12, 2001   
Finished: January 23, 2001   
Revised: July 8, 2005

* * *

Part 12:   
Danger Zone Camaraderie

The first thing he was aware of was the cold floor underneath him. He grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, sighing as he brushed himself off. That last test had been a real challenge… Tears still stung at his eyes and he rubbed gloved fingers against them in irritation. 

"Davis?" 

Davis Motomiya turned around at the voice, smiling in relief at the familiar face. "Yolei!" He ran to the older girl, gripping her arms tightly to make sure she was real. "Holy crap, Yolei, I freaked out during that test! They used mirrors and tried to confuse the hell outta me!" 

Yolei Inoue nodded breathlessly, worn out from walking through the maze she had found herself in after awakening. "I hope the others passed…," she murmured. "I really hate this place now." 

Both kids walked through the new maze they found themselves in, Yolei explaining the short journey she had made to finding him. The walls, instead of the reflective surfaces of the last area, were a pale brown color and smooth to the touch. Glad to not have himself to stare at with every step, Davis managed to stay calm as they traveled. Cody Hida was the next Digidestined to be found, already up and walking around by the time the older children found him. 

"Are you all right, Cody?" Yolei asked in concern, seeing the redness around the boy's green eyes. 

"… No…" Cody shook his head and shut his eyes, a heavy sigh sending him into shudders. "The last test was mentally draining. I don't look forward to ones like it." 

Yolei hugged the little boy tightly, not daring to ask what had happened; if his test was anything like hers had been, he wouldn't take well to questions on the matter. They silently made their way through the maze, Davis frowning as he told the others that he didn't know the maze route. The three wandered, reaching a stretch of maze that broadened into a small crossroads-hall. At the opposite side of the hall were two familiar figures, just appearing from the shadows of the corridor. 

"Kari! T.K.!" Yolei exclaimed, breaking away from her two friends to make her way to the two. She embraced the other two tightly. "We were getting worried…" 

Kari Kamiya smiled faintly, gripping the other girl's hand as she spoke. "I guess we all passed the test if we're back together. Was it as hard for you all as it was for me?" 

All the Digidestined nodded solemnly, including the very proud Digidestined of Courage and Friendship. "How about Ken? Have you guys seen him yet?" the goggle-wearing boy inquired. 

"I'm right here; you don't have to act like I can't hear you." 

The Digidestined blinked, looking to the western corridor in surprise. Ken Ichijouji sighed raggedly as he leaned against the wall. "Ken!" T.K. Takaishi looked to the regally-garbed boy. "Are you okay?" 

Ken frowned, slowly straightening and walking over to the other children. "Not after that last test," he hissed. "I'd rather have my whole Airdramon fleet flailed than go through _that_ again." 

Cody looked disturbed by Ken's comparison, staying close to Yolei's side. "Did Wormmon show up yet?" 

"I think Makusumon isn't going to give him back," Ken replied darkly. He shook his head. "How are we going to protect ourselves?" 

Davis glanced at Cody, then at Yolei, and saw the confusion lingering in their gazes. _This isn't right,_ Davis thought. _Ken doesn't think like that now. Wormmon's his pal now, not his bodyguard._ "Hey, uh, Ken, are you feeling okay?" 

Eyes narrowed behind violet shades. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

T.K. gave the Digimon Emperor a hard look. "Something's wrong with you, Ken. You're acting weird…" 

_"Sticky Net!"_

Ken turned at the new voice, cursing as white webbing stuck onto the front of his suit. He tore at it, glaring at a small, caterpillar Digimon that had appeared from the same corridor he had come out of. "Where did _you_ come from!" 

"You!" screeched Wormmon, tears spilling from his bright blue eyes. "What did you do to Ken-chan! You impostor, what did you do!" 

"Imposter!" At Wormmon's exclamation, Davis pounced at the blue-dressed boy. 'Ken' narrowly escaped his grasp, twisting away and somehow managing to jump above the Digidestined to land on the opposite side of the crossroads-hall. 

"If Makusumon hadn't dropped the _insect_ back into the game, I would have had you all," 'Ken' growled bitterly. "I guess this is an interesting turn of events as well. The Digimon Emperor is beyond your help!" Cackling madly, the impostor disappeared back into the maze. 

"Damn!" Davis jerked to his feet and balled his hands into fists. "Let's go after that jerk; he might know something." The unofficial leader of the Digidestined turned to the other two boys and girls. "T.K., Cody - let's find that impostor. Kari, Yolei - take Wormmon and find out where Ken is. If a Digimon somehow attacks, Wormmon can better protect you than us." 

Kari looked concerned at the brown-haired boy's words. "What about you three?" 

"We'll be fine; we'll stick together," T.K. promised. "Just find out where Ken is; if that fake's right, Ken's in real trouble and needs someone with him." He pulled out his D-terminal. "Once you find him, contact us." 

"Got it," confirmed Yolei, nodding along with Kari. "You guys be careful!" 

"Try not to worry, Yolei," Cody said, gripping his best friend's wrist for a moment before heading after the departing Davis and T.K. 

The brunette turned around and hurried to the crying Digimon, cradling him in her arms. "Wormmon, what happened?" 

Wormmon sobbed, looking at Kari and Yolei before speaking. "I'm not sure what happened, but I remember being in Cody's arms in this mirror maze … and then I- I woke up next to Ken-chan. He's hurt badly; he's been hurt and I can't help him!" 

Yolei and Kari traded horrified looks, the older girl getting her voice back first. "Take us to him, Wormmon." 

The Digimon nodded sorrowfully, and the three were off. 

x x x x x

Meanwhile, the three boys were chasing after Ken's doppelganger, Davis leading the trio through the long corridor. "I can't believe this!" growled T.K. from behind him. "These tests just get weirder and weirder…!" 

"Is this a test?" Cody queried, looking to the older Digidestined. "I thought Wormmon was always part of the test." 

T.K. shook his head, pausing to rethink their situation. "I'm not sure, but we're in another maze. If the last area was a test, then this is probably a test." 

"This really isn't the time or the place, T.I.!" Davis shouted, having taken to running faster down the hallway. "That guy's gonna get away if we don't hurry!" 

Davis caught sight of a blue cape at a T-section, turning right and seeing the blue-haired impostor running down the hall. "You're not gettin' away, you jerk!" Forcing himself to run at top speed, the soccer forward covered the majority of the long corridor and flew at his intended target. They both rolled, narrowly missing crashing into the maze walls. 

"Great move, Davis!" T.K. complimented, he and Cody blocking off one side of the hall. The Digidestined of Hope prepared a frown for his interrogation of the impostor. "You fake, who are you! What did you do to Ken!" 

The fake Digimon Emperor laughed, pushing himself to his feet and leering at T.K. and Cody. He seemed to be taking his current position very well, bowing with flourish. "I am Utagaumon, one of the Game Lords. Of course, you must have already suspected that, Digidestined." 

"A shape-shifter!" gasped Davis, eyes bugging out at the thought. "Were _you_ the one that did that last test?" 

Utagaumon smirked in that twisted way Ken usually did as he turned to face Davis, sending a chill down the Digidestined's spine. There wasn't a single flaw in the disguise the Digimon had created. "Of course… I enjoyed every moment of it, as well." 

_This is one sick Digimon…,_ Cody thought darkly, glaring at Ken's look-alike. "You still haven't answered our other question! What happened to Ken?" The Game Lord looked over his shoulder, evil eyes visible behind the yellow frames. Cody shrank back as he began to speak. 

"I've dealt with him." 

x x x x x

_"Ken! Oh, my God… Ken!"_

Yolei and Kari ran into the room at the sight of their friend crumpled on the ground, deathly still. "Get him on his back," Kari said, panic in her voice as she set down Wormmon. The two girls rolled the boy on his back, staring at his sweaty and pallid face. 

The older Digidestined trembled as she took off Ken's glasses, revealing his torture-etched face for the whole world to see. Yolei dropped the glasses back on Ken's barely-moving chest, almost ready to cry. "I read in a book about these symptoms," she managed, setting her gloved hands on the floor to balance herself. "He's got a fever. A substance-induced fever…" 

"It's poison." There was a firm finality in Wormmon's voice as he nuzzled Ken's still hand. "I can still smell it. From a Dokunemon's Worm Venom attack." He began to cry again. "Ken-chan… Ken-chan, wake up…" 

Kari hugged herself tightly as she knelt by her companions. "I feel so helpless," she whispered, the panic still lining her voice. "What do we do, Yolei? What can we do for him?" 

Yolei looked indecisive for a second, then gestured for Kari to take over her backpack. "Blankets. We should at least make him comfortable, if nothing else. We don't have any water or anything, so we can't help him there…" Halfway through pulling out one blanket, the girl burst into tears. "Wormmon, is he going to be okay? We can't help him at all!" 

Wormmon turned those sorrowful blue eyes to the lavender-haired girl, his head leaning against his friend's unmoving shoulder. "… No. No, Yolei, he's not going to be okay. Ken-chan's dying." The tears were coming again. "If he doesn't wake up, Ken-chan's going to die." 

x x x x x

The three boys stared at their enemy in horror. "Poison!" 

Utagaumon went through the motions of buffing his nails on his cape, despite the fact he wore the Digimon Emperor's gloves. He continued to smirk. "A very potent poison, I believe. He should be dead within a few hours." 

"You sick _freak!_" Davis was raging. Ken, dead! The idea of his maybe-friend dying didn't settle well with the boy. "Where's the antidote? You have a lot of nerve…!" 

"Antidote?" A cruel laugh filled the air. "There _isn't_ an antidote! This isn't some cliché adventure you're part of, Digidestined!" 

_"Bastard!"_ The Digidestined on Courage and Friendship flew at the impostor, the two sliding down the corridor in much the same way as before. T.K. and Cody pressed against the walls as they passed, staring after the blur of orange and blue and brown and gold. Davis was laying on the punches, trying in vain to wipe the smirk off the Digimon's face. "You're lying! You've got a friggin' antidote somewhere! _Where is it!_" 

With an inhuman amount of strength, Utagaumon shoved the smaller boy off of him and flipped to his feet. "What an annoying display," he drawled, feigning boredom. "You don't mind if I'm not impressed, hmm?" The shape-changing Digimon reached into the folds of the cape he shouldn't have been wearing, pulling out a long weapon. 

"Holy crap…," came a startled gasp from T.K. 

The three Digidestined backed up quickly, their eyes trained on the sword Utagaumon had brandished. 

x x x x x

"… It's so … hot…" 

Yolei started at the voice, shoving herself away from the wall she had been leaning against and crawling to the boy she and Kari had wrapped a blanket around ten minutes ago. She knew; she had counted every second since the act had been done. "Ken? Ken, you're awake!" It took sheer will power to not hug the sick emperor, and Yolei quietly congratulated herself for the restraint. 

She looked down at the blue-haired emperor, at his glazed, blue eyes that looked at her without truly looking at her. "Hot… It's so hot…" 

It broke her heart to look at the once-proud Digimon Emperor, delirious and taken over by sickness before her eyes. She shifted her position, resting his head on her lap and brushing at his sweaty locks. His hair, once fashioned in wild spikes, had lost a great deal of flair with the coming of the poison-induced fever. "We're trying to help you, Ken," she whispered, glancing over at Kari and Wormmon. Kari had cradled the distraught Digimon until both of them had fallen asleep. "Just stay with us … stay with me. Don't give up." 

Ken shook his head back and forth, lost in the agony that Yolei had a feeling was very real and very excruciating. "… So hot… Yolei…" 

She blinked. _Did he just…?_

"… Yolei… It hurts…" 

Yolei pulled her glasses off, not wanting them to fog the way she knew they would if she left them on while she cried. The tears were coming again. "Ken, I don't know what it is about you…," she murmured, still stroking his hair. "Something about you just seems to push all the right buttons… You can make me cry on command now! Please, get better. Please…" 

And Yolei Inoue hugged Ken Ichijouji gently, her falling tears mingling with the sweat that beaded on the boy's forehead. 

x x x x x

_A sword… Damn, this guy's really trying to kill us!_

The three boys stayed close together, swallowing hard as Utagaumon swayed the curved sword back and forth. From the mere motion, the Digidestined were able to conclude that the Digimon knew how to use the sword. 

"Goodbye, Digidestined!" hissed the Game Lord, thrusting sharply at them. 

Screams of terror filled the air, but no blood was spilt. 

Instead, a loud clang rang throughout the corridor, startling Utagaumon. He looked to see what had deflected his attack. 

Cody Hida glared determinedly his enemy, the Golden Scepter he had received held before him like a weapon. A serious frown creased his young features. 

"Cody…!" Davis and T.K. echoed each other in surprise. 

"I was always taught to channel my anger into something positive," Cody declared, his voice deceptively calm as he fingered the top of the scepter like he would a sword hilt. "I think protecting my friends from the likes of _you_ is rather positive." 

"Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability," murmured Utagaumon, assessing his opponent in amusement. "Very brave of you, boy." 

Cody flung off the vines tied around his scepter, his eyes never leaving his enemy. "Bravery is a trait not to be taken lightly; it often is the only driving force a person needs to reach his goals." 

The smirk returned to the Digimon's face. "A statement spoken aloud is no more than a statement," he remarked, his voice bouncing off the walls. "And statements, as we all know, are open to individual dissection." 

Sword met scepter, and the two became combatants locked in battle. Cody blocked Utagaumon's attacks using what skill he had picked up from Kendo, finding himself more on the defensive than the offensive. Gritting his teeth, Cody snapped his wrists and dealt quick strikes to the Digimon, regretting it as soon as his wrists began to ache. The Golden Scepter was heavier than his Kendo shinai. 

Davis and T.K. watched the two battle anxiously, unable to jump into the fray without immediately becoming bodily-harmed. Taking a deep breath, Davis shoved a hand in one pocket and grasped the orb in there. _I could always throw this thing over there … but I'm not exactly the greatest thrower in the world…_ He spied Cody's discarded sling, an idea forming in his mind. Eyes lighting up, Davis snatched up the vines and took out the Red Orb, pulling the vines out of their knots and winding them around his treasure from Makusumon. 

"Davis, what're you doing?" hissed T.K., averting his eyes from the fight to the shorter boy. 

"I'm gonna help Cody!" Davis snapped back, tugging the thin vines securely around the orb. He jerked to his feet, his hands sliding down the main length of vine as he lowered the weighted end. "Cody, get down!" 

Cody, unsure of Davis' plan, parried Utagaumon's next attack and fell backwards. Ken's impostor leered down at him, raising his sword to kill the boy. The next thing Cody knew, a red projectile flew overhead and slammed into the Digimon's stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. 

"Wh- what the hell…!" The Game Lord seethed visibly, glaring at where Davis and T.K. were giving each other high-fives. 

"Ohhhh yeah!" The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship cheered as he dragged back his new weapon. "These feet are _lethal weapons,_ baby!" Holding the length of vine in both hands, Davis lowered the weighted end low enough for his foot to kick it. He slammed his sneaker into the Red Orb, immediately releasing one hand and watching the orb smash into Utagaumon again. 

T.K. managed to drag Cody out of Utagaumon's range as this was happening, the three Digidestined standing together once again. "Clever, boy," commented Utagaumon, his eyes on Davis. "Very clever." 

"Hey, I'm not a complete dope," spat back Davis. He dragged back his homemade morning star and kicked it again, determined to knock the Digimon out. 

Utagaumon sneered, grabbing the weapon in midair and slashing through the vine with ease. He threw the Red Orb to the floor, watching it bounce twice and then roll back to the Digidestined. "Third time's a charm," he quipped nastily. 

The next move was completely unexpected, even to Davis and Cody. T.K., taking Davis' attack as a distraction, charged at the Game Lord and struck him as hard as he could, his fist connecting with the left side of the Digimon's face. Spinning abruptly, the Digidestined of Hope waved to his comrades. _"Run! Move it!"_

Davis and Cody didn't have to be shouted at twice, holding tightly to their treasures as they sped out of the corridor and back to where they had separated from Kari and Yolei. 

x x x x x

"Kari… _Kari,_ you've gotta help me!" 

Kari awoke to desperate shaking, blinking in alarm at the tear-streaked face of Yolei. "Y- Yolei, what's wrong?" she stammered, hugging Wormmon closely to her. The small Digimon's eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus in on the two girls. 

"Kari …oh God, Ken… He's…!" Yolei continued to stumble through her words, pointing frantically at where Ken still lay. "He's- he's so _red!_" 

"What!" Wormmon squirmed out of Kari's arms and hurried to the young emperor. "Ken-chan? Ken-chan!" 

The boy still breathed heavily and shivered with fever, but his face had found tranquility over the last hour. However, red liquid beaded his forehead instead of sweat, sliding from his face to form bloody rivers on his pale visage. 

"What is that…?" Kari gasped in shock, not daring to touch the redness. "Yolei? Wormmon?" 

Wormmon stared at the red that dripped from his friend's head, crawling closer for a good look. "… It's the poison!" he whispered in pure disbelief. "He's sweating off the poison!" 

"Oh, God … that's great!" Yolei grabbed Kari and Wormmon in a hug. "If he keeps this up, he'll get all the poison out of his system!" 

Kari hugged Yolei as well, relief calming her for only a moment. "… He's going to dehydrate sooner or later, though," she said seriously. "He'll only get sick again if we don't get water into him." 

"We don't have any water here, though…" Wormmon looked sorrowfully at the sand-colored walls. "Ken-chan…" 

"… I'm all right. Don't start crying…" 

All three stiffened at the familiar voice, looking down at the boy they had been watching over. Ken met their gazes with half-opened eyes, licking his dry lips as he lay on the floor. 

_"Ken!"_

Two pairs of arms and ten caterpillar pods clamped onto the boy at once, surprising him into silence. "Don't do that to us again!" cried Yolei, holding his shoulders with a mixture of gentleness and firmness. "Do you have any idea how much we worried!" 

"We were afraid you were going to die, Ken!" sobbed Kari. 

"Ken-chan, don't scare us like that!" Wormmon rubbed against his face against the boy's arm, managing to keep tears at bay despite the reactions from both Yolei and Kari. 

"Where are we?" queried Ken, shifting to avoid being smothered to death by the three. His voice was weak and strained, so unlike his normal coolness and nonchalance. 

Yolei wiped away her tears slowly, swallowing hard before speaking. "I guess this would be gamma level, part two," she said. "I don't think it's a danger zone or a puzzle room-" 

"Kari! Yolei!" Feet rapidly hitting the floor echoed to the small group's ears, diverting their attention to the hallway into the room. Davis came running into the room, Cody and T.K. right behind him. 

"What…? Did you find that impostor, guys?" Kari shouted. 

T.K. frowned as he nodded. "He's chasing us, and he's armed." 

Ken pushed himself to elbows, triggering gasps from the two girls and one Digimon next to him. He ignored them, turning dark blue eyes to the corridor as a regally-dressed boy came in. 

"You Digidestined are really annoying," the look-alike growled. His hidden eyes averted to the red-faced Digimon Emperor, and he smirked. "Wonderful. You've survived after all. It would have been quite dull if you'd died this early into the game." 

Wormmon glared and placed himself protectively between his partner and his enemy. "You're a Game Lord, aren't you?" he shouted. "I won't let you hurt Ken-chan! Not again!" 

"Brave little bug," snorted the Game Lord. "You love the idea of signing your own death certificate, hmm?" He raised his sword to strike. 

_"Sticky N-"_

Ken grabbed his Digimon before he could finish, getting him out of range just as his doppelganger's sword hit the ground. "You'll get yourself killed!" the boy protested, shuddering as he fell into a coughing fit. 

"Ken-chan … I'm doing this for you. You're my only friend, and I don't want you hurt," was Wormmon's whispered reply, staring at his coughing partner. 

Utagaumon was quick to raise his sword again, but found himself facing Cody once again. Cody held his Golden Scepter tightly, teeth gritting together as he tried to hold back the Digimon with all his strength. "You're not killing anyone," Cody rasped, eyes narrowing as he pulled away from the meeting. "… Especially a friend of ours." 

Davis and T.K. were both behind Utagaumon, Davis with his orb in hand and T.K. with his hands curled into fists. Yolei and Kari knelt behind Ken, supporting him as he slowly pushed himself to his knees and then his feet. "You shouldn't have allowed us to get away from you the first time, Utagaumon," T.K. declared. "United, we can take anything you throw at us." 

Kari nodded at her best friend's statement, ducking to allow Ken to loop his arm around her shoulders. "And when you mess with one of our friends, we'll take you on." She looked at Ken, smiling. "That includes Ken." 

Utagaumon lowered his shades slightly, his dark blue eyes flickering with surprise. _Is this the power Makusumon was talking about? These children are amazing…_ "Friendship?" he queried dryly, readjusting his sunglasses. "Is friendship your only shield?" 

Ken was the first to speak, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. "Sometimes, friendship is the only shield you need." 

There was a beeping sound at his words, causing the Digidestined's eyes to widen. Ken reached into the folds of his cape, pulling out his black Digivice. It beeped erratically, with the same urgency that occurred before a battle. Averting his eyes, the Digimon Emperor noticed Davis pulling from his D-terminal. Nodding at the goggle-wearing boy and Wormmon, Ken thrust up his Digivice. "Digi-Armor, energize!" 

_"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to … Togemogumon, crystalline camaraderie!"_

_The Digimental of Friendship…_


End file.
